El rey de la espada
by Milenka-chan
Summary: Porque su historia también merece ser contada. Una biografía no autorizada de Malik Al-Sayf.
1. Piloto

**Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic. Como bien dice la sinopsis, esta es una especie de biografía no autorizada de Malik, un personaje de Assassin's Creed del cual sabemos muy poco y sobre el cual hay mucho que suponer. Espero que sea de su agrado, y sin mayor preámbulo les dejo con la lectura.**

**Obviamente los personajes le pertenecen a Ubisoft, salvo unos pocos que incluiré.**

**Capítulo 1: Piloto**

-¡Faheem Al-Sayf!

El aludido se dio media vuelta, buscando al emisor que había pronunciado su nombre. Lo encontró: un _fedayín_ estaba a unos pasos de él, recuperando el aliento. Al parecer había subido corriendo los empinados senderos que daban a la arena de combate, justo al pie de la torre de Al Mualim, donde Faheem y otro compañero se encontraban blandiendo sus espadas.

-Señor –jadeó el muchacho, una vez que sintió la mirada del asesino sobre sí -. Es su mujer. Está a punto de dar a luz.

Los que estaban reunidos alrededor de la arena lanzaron vítores y felicitaciones a Faheem, quien apenas los oyó: ya estaba saltando la cerca de la arena y corriendo en dirección a la ciudadela. El que hasta hace unos instantes era su contrincante le miró alejarse, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de un niño de no más de cuatro años:

-¿Qué es "dar a luz"?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Rauf –le dijo el hombre. Luego se dirigió a los mayores: -¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más quiere ser derrotado por mi espada?

-Umar, no seas tan arrogante –se burló uno de los presentes, saltando la cerca. Tomó la espada y la posición que Faheem había ocupado -. Cuida tus palabras, no vaya a ser que lluevan sobre ti los escupos que has lanzado al cielo.

-Estamos a punto de verlo, Ahmad –sonrió Umar, preparándose para la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Faheem seguía corriendo bajo el abrasador calor del verano que le hacía destilar gotas de sudor por su moreno rostro. En su alocada carrera atropellaba a los aldeanos y _rafiqs_ que circulaban por su camino, pero poco le importaba. Se detuvo al llegar a una humilde morada donde, con algo de esfuerzo, cabían cuatro personas. Entró, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su mujer, quien no escatimaba en proferir alaridos de dolor.

-¡Faheem! –gritó, al verle en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba rodeada de tres mujeres, una de ellas muy vieja, que le miraron con desaprobación al llegar él.

-Espera afuera, niño –gruñó la vieja, y sin esperar respuesta fue a cerrar la puerta frente a las narices del hombre.

Faheem bufó. ¿"Niño"? Nada más alejado de la realidad. Tenía ya 35 años, había alcanzado el rango de Maestro Asesino y, por el amor de Dios, estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Aunque lo último no podía asegurarlo todavía: recordó a la esposa de Umar, la cristiana, que falleció trayendo a la vida a su hijo Altaïr. Sus entrañas se retorcieron de nerviosismo.

¿Qué hace un hombre mientras espera a que su primogénito llegue al mundo? Pasearse de un lado a otro, merodear por los alrededores, comer, fumar de la _hookah_… Faheem optó por lo más sano: sentarse y comerse las uñas. Al Mualim le habría reprendido ante tal demostración de emociones, pero el anciano no estaba ahí para verle, y por la ocasión se iba a permitir cierta libertad respecto a esa prohibición.

Mientras su esposa emitía gritos de dolor más fuertes que los de cualquier objetivo que había probado su acero en su vida, el Maestro Asesino repasó todos los eventos que le habían conducido a la situación actual: la tarde en que conoció a Almas en el mercado de la ciudadela (por Dios, incluso ocultándose bajo esa _burqa_, sus ojos, esos ojos azules, le habían hechizado); el día de su boda, unos meses después; la primera noche que sus cuerpos se conocieron (buenas curvas, sí señor); los extraños berrinches de ella, con su vientre ya abultado, y la resignada respuesta de él (esperaba un hijo suyo, era su deber mantenerla contenta); ahora, dentro de unos minutos, ambos serían padres por primera vez.

¿Sería Almas una buena madre? Confiaba en que sí. Sobre él mismo no podía asegurarlo. La hermandad apenas permitía tener contacto con los hijos; Faheem lo entendía, entendía que eso le volvería débil, tanto a él como a su hijo… ¿Su hijo? ¿Y si era una niña? Sintió otro retorcijón en su estómago, y otra cosa más: un gritito, agudo y fuerte, que llegó a sus oídos como música para un sordo. Se puso de pie automáticamente.

La vieja abrió la puerta de la habitación, invitándole a entrar.

-Es un niño –le dijo, con una amabilidad que sorprendió a Faheem.

Almas descansaba en el lecho, con su hijo recién nacido entre sus brazos. Estaba cubierta de sudor, pero tenía una expresión de alivio y felicidad en su rostro, esa expresión que sólo las madres adquieren al ver a sus hijos, y que las embellece. Faheem se acercó a ella, despacio, y se inclinó para ver mejor a su hijo. Su esposa le miró a los ojos, y con esa mirada él lo supo: podía tomar al niño entre sus brazos.

Todas sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido. Ahora sólo importaban Almas y… y…

-Malik.

* * *

-Mami, tengo hambre.

Caminaban hacia el castillo cuesta arriba, a través de los caminos nevados. Era invierno, las provisiones escaseaban, y el pequeño Malik, ahora de cuatro años, jadeaba por la fatiga. Volvían del mercado, con tres cestas llenas de alimentos. Al menos no tenían frío: las empinadas cuestas que había que subir para llegar al castillo de Masyaf mantenía sus cuerpos calientes por el ejercicio físico que suponía llegar al lugar.

-Ten -. Almas sacó una manzana de una de las cestas que llevaba y se la alcanzó al niño. Éste, feliz, le dio un feroz mordisco, haciendo que el jugo de la fruta chorreara por su mentón, y miró con agradecimiento a su madre. Los niños no necesitan hablar para decir desde el fondo de su corazón lo que sienten; tal es su sencillez.

Tomó la mano de su madre y siguieron subiendo. Malik se preguntaba si ella estaría tan cansada como él. Estaba gorda, muy gorda (su barriga era enorme) y sudaba copiosamente. Al menos no tendría hambre. No con esa barriga.

Por fin llegaron al castillo. La madre intercambió unas palabras con uno de los guardias apostados a los lados de las puertas, que le permitieron el paso al edificio. Caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Entraron a su hogar, un humilde espacio para unas cuatro personas, mucho mejor que la choza que tenían hace unos años; Faheem había aprovechado los beneficios de su rango para trasladar a su familia a un lugar más seguro, más cerca del castillo.

-Malik, ve a dejar los cestos en la bodega –le pidió Almas a su hijo. El niño obedeció.

Estaba apilando las frutas cuando sucedió. Escuchó un grito de dolor, y luego algo que parecía un costal de manzanas estrellándose contra el suelo. Se asustó. Fue corriendo al lado de su madre, quien estaba de rodillas en el piso. Malik notó que la parte inferior de su túnica estaba mojada. ¿Se había hecho pis?

-Mami, ¿te hiciste pis? –le preguntó sonriendo. Su propia madre tendría que ocupar pañal de nuevo, mientras él ya se había librado de esa prenda.

-Malik, dile a la señora Zurah que venga, ¡rápido! –jadeó ella, con una mueca de dolor.

* * *

Así que "eso" era un hermano. _Su_ hermano. Una criatura minúscula, toda amoratada, con la piel arrugada como pliegues de ropa. Ahora parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. No entendía por qué sus padres estaban encantados con este nuevo ser, siendo tan feo como era. Él mismo era mucho más guapo, y además podía hacer más cosas que este hermano: podía vestirse solito, retratar a su familia en los pergaminos de su padre, y escalar hasta el techo de la casa, que no era muy alta pero igual lo valía. Además ya no mojaba la cama. En cambio esta cosa, su hermano, sólo sabía gritar y dormir. Y llevaba pañal.

-Malik, ven a saludar a Kadar –le invitó su madre, que estaba sentada en el lecho con el hermano en brazos. A su lado estaba su padre.

-¿Kadar? –se preguntó Malik para sí. Luego se volvió hacia su padre. –Padre, ¿se quedará así para siempre?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así de feo –contestó Malik.

Se rieron de buena gana, Faheem y Almas. Malik no entendió por qué, pero se contagió de su risa.

-Tú también fuiste así una vez, ¿lo sabías? –le comentó su madre. El pequeño se horrorizó, y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-Pero ahora soy bonito.

-Y él también lo será –le aseguró ella -. Ahora eres el hermano mayor. Tienes que tratar muy bien a tu hermanito, ¿vale?

Malik asintió. Ahora era el hermano mayor. Era más hombre. Y se sintió orgulloso.

**En la vida de una persona pueden pasar tantas cosas interesantes y cruciales, que es difícil decidir cuáles se deben incluir en una biografía sin menoscabar la paciencia de los lectores. De modo que, si les interesa seguir leyendo esta atroc… historia y tienen sugerencias de cualquier tipo, se los agradecería muchísimo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer (hasta este punto xD).**


	2. Entrar a la Orden

**Muy buenos días a todos y a todas. Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que se pasaron por aquí, leyeron y dejaron algún comentario. Es la primera vez que tengo reviews y recién vengo a comprender cuán importantes pueden ser. Muchísimas gracias, y también para aquellas que han decidido seguir la historia. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlas.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, blablabla... Algunos no... (¿Realmente es necesario hacer esto cada vez?)**

**Capítulo 2: Entrar a la Orden**

Estaba a la altura suficiente como para ejecutar un salto de fe, ese salto que había visto hacer a su padre cientos de veces en Masyaf. Decidió sorprender al instructor que le estaba evaluando (y a los curiosos que se habían congregado para verle). Divisó un montículo grande de paja, se paró al borde de la pared de la torre que había escalado, extendió los brazos y saltó. Era una sensación maravillosa aquella, estar a merced del aire con la seguridad de caer sobre terreno mullido y salir ileso. Y así sucedió.

Mahir, el instructor de escalada, estaba gratamente sorprendido. A su lado estaba Labib, el instructor de combate, quien ya había probado al muchacho en sus habilidades marciales.

-Excelentes facultades, Malik –le felicitó Mahir, cuando el muchacho llegó hasta él, sacudiéndose la paja de la ropa -. Ciertamente haces honor al rango de tu padre.

-Y a tu nombre –agregó Labib. "Malik al-Sayf" quiere decir "el rey de la espada" en árabe.

-Gracias –fue la tosca respuesta de Malik. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Y es que Malik había crecido sabiéndose hijo de un Maestro Asesino, y su mayor anhelo era ser tan diestro como su padre: quería llegar a ser un Maestro Asesino, uno por el cual su familia se sentiría orgullosa y sus compañeros se sentirían envidiosos. Ahora, a sus once años, era un muchacho alto y delgado, con fuertes músculos que comenzaban a sobresalir. Llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta. Había querido dejárselo así, pues sabía que una vez que ingresara a la Orden tendría que cortárselo. Y su rostro moreno había abandonado la expresión infantil que una vez tuviera. Había mucha arrogancia en su carácter.

Kadar, por otro lado, aún era un niño pequeño y demasiado inocente. Había heredado los ojos azules de su madre, y también su actitud ingenua. Miraba a su hermano mayor con fascinación. Estaba junto a su madre; ambos habían decidido acompañar a Malik en el día de su evaluación. Si salía bien calificado tal vez podría saltarse un año de estudio, lo que le convertiría más rápidamente en Asesino.

Los instructores se apartaron y se reunieron con otros más, discutiendo. Finalmente Labib se acercó a Malik, mientras los otros se dispersaban, volviendo a sus labores cotidianas.

-Bienvenido a la Orden, hermano –le dijo -. Desde mañana comenzarás tus estudios. Por la tarde tus pertenencias serán trasladadas al ala de estudiantes. Mañana en la mañana conocerás a tu institutriz.

Malik volvió a sonreír engreídamente en respuesta. Labib le miró con desagrado.

-¡Genial, hermano! –gritó Kadar, lleno de júbilo.

-Felicidades, hijo –le dijo solemnemente su madre. Malik abrazó a ambos.

-¿Dónde está padre? –preguntó el muchacho. Pero su respuesta llegó al mirar al cielo. El rostro de Faheem al-Sayf se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la torre que había escalado; con una mano le hizo una discreta seña de aprobación a su hijo, quien sonrió. Nadie más se percató. Era parte de los pequeños momentos que integraban la pobre relación entre padre e hijo.

A la madrugada siguiente, poco antes de despuntar el alba, Malik desayunaba. Había dormido poco durante esa noche; la ansiedad lo estaba matando, pues quería comenzar sus lecciones cuanto antes. Su madre le preparó un copioso desayuno, que comió apenas; no tenía tanto apetito como nerviosismo.

Finalmente se incorporó, listo para partir. Fue hasta la habitación de Kadar para despedirse de él. Esperaba encontrarle dormido, pero no fue así.

-Malik –le llamó Kadar, sentado en la cama, muy serio. El aludido se sorprendió. Su hermanito jamás le llamaba por su nombre de pila a menos que fuera algo que considerara importante.

-Kadar… esperaba verte dormido. ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el hermano mayor, sentándose en la cama del menor.

-Malik –repitió el niño -. Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver –le dijo. Su voz temblaba, al igual que su labio inferior: intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir su inminente llanto.

Algo dentro de Malik se enterneció. Revolvió el cabello de su hermanito con una mano, y le abrazó. Kadar rompió a llorar, aunque hacía esfuerzos para reprimirse.

-Ya no es tan genial –dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Kadar, escúchame: nos volveremos a ver. No dudes de eso. Además, tú también entrarás en la Orden cuando tengas la edad –le tranquilizó Malik. Terminó el abrazo y miró fijamente a su hermano, con expresión seria -. Entrena mucho, y cuida a mamá.

Kadar lloraba aún, pero había decisión en sus ojos. Malik le revolvió el cabello una vez más, y salió de su pieza. Su madre le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de la casa.

-Te echará mucho de menos –le comentó ella, sonriendo. Comenzaron a caminar hasta el otro extremo del castillo, donde estaba ubicada el ala de estudiantes. El acceso a esa parte del castillo estaba denegado para los ciudadanos, así que su madre decidió despedirse de él en los portones que daban al ala.

-Que la paz y la seguridad sean contigo, hijo –le dijo Almas, abrazándole. Luego añadió: -Estoy segura de que nos llenarás de orgullo.

-Lo haré, madre. Confía en mí.

Faheem les observaba oculto entre las sombras, donde nadie podía ver su sonrisa.

**Sí, sí. Bastante cursi. He preferido empezar así, pues pronto las cosas empeorarán.**

**Espero les haya gustado, y si no, pueden hacérmelo saber por los medios pertinentes aquí. Tranquilos, no muerdo... Sólo golpeo bien fuerte. =D**

**Nos leemos.**

**(Hora de postdatas:**

**Yietzelle: Muchas gracias por comenzar a seguirme. A mí también me gusta mucho Malik y podría decir que es mi lisiado favorito, aunque ayer, viendo la formidable carrera en la que compitió Pistorius en los JJOO, ya no sé qué pensar. He decidido que ambos son admirables y ya. xD**

**Asumi: Es un honor tenerte como lectora. Créeme, tu consejo me ayudó muchísimo, ya sé a dónde quiero llegar, que es lo que me faltaba definir. Respecto a Faheem, yo también tuve serias dudas al escribirlo, pues todo lo que sabemos de él son tres cosas: 1, que fue Maestro Asesino; 2, que es el padre de Malik y Kadar; y 3, que, según Al Mualim, "actuaba como un halcón". Quise darle cierta esfericidad al personaje y no centrarme sólo en esta última característica; lo mismo con Umar. Es tan complicado... El Códice de Altaïr dice una cosa y el libro de Bowden otra muy distinta. En fin, es algo que repetiré a lo largo del fic. **

**Akanatsume: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me entusiasma mucho que hayas leído lo que escribí. Intentaré hacer la lectura lo más llevadera y a la vez profunda que mi parca mente me lo permita (lo comprobarás en unos cuantos capítulos más). Aprovecho desde aquí a alentarte para que continúes tu fic.**

**Gracias por su atención)**


	3. La fiebre

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos y a todas. Muchas gracias por pasarse por este pequeño espacio en el cibermundo. La verdad, tengo palabras de cierre más que de apertura, así que les dejo con la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: La fiebre**

El Credo. El Credo era lo más importante, más importante que él, que su padre, que Kadar, que todo. Sin el Credo la hermandad no era nada. Así se lo enseñaron a Malik tres años antes, en sus primeros días dentro de la Orden, y con fervor casi religioso internó esa verdad en su alma.

Sus entrenamientos avanzaban rápidamente. El muchacho sin duda tenía habilidades con la espada: había probado su destreza en combate limpio con espadas de madera en todas las ocasiones en que Labib le enviaba a la arena de combate. Malik pedía repetidamente permiso para combatir con espadas de acero, pero siempre le era denegado; Labib quería asegurarse de que el chico no heriría a nadie, y no deseaba molestar a la anciana curandera, que tenía muy mal humor.

De vez en cuando se escapaba de su habitáculo, que compartía con otro chico de su edad: un muchacho de aspecto estúpido, cuyo pasatiempo preferido era ejercitar su lengua, comentando rumores sobre sus otros compañeros o describiendo lo que haría con ciertas chicas de la hermandad que estudiaban el arte de la curación. Su nombre era Talib.

¿Cómo había ido Malik, hijo de Maestro Asesino, a llegar a compartir habitación con semejante idiota? El destino parecía jugarle sucio. En fin, que el silencio de Talib no era gratis, y Malik debía darle o prometerle algo a cambio de que no dijera nada sobre sus escapadas nocturnas. Por el momento Malik se alegraba de que el chiquillo se contentara con un racimo de uvas o dos; el día en que tuviera que salvarle el pellejo sería el día en que daría un salto de fe hacia los acantilados de Masyaf sin caer sobre paja o agua.

Una cosa era el Credo; otra muy distinta eran las reglas que Al Mualim había impuesto a los miembros de la Orden. Y Malik, a pesar de que respetaba al anciano, y que comprendía la importancia de ocultar los sentimientos, no podía evitar extrañar a su familia. Así, alrededor de cada tres meses, salía a hurtadillas de su cuarto, trepaba por el lado del muro que no estuviera iluminado por la luz de la luna, esperaba una mínima señal de despiste de los guardias y con agilidad felina ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión. El resto del camino a casa de sus padres no suponía mayor peligro.

La noche del último día de septiembre de ese año, mientras caminaba por uno de los jardines hacia el que antes fue su hogar, algo llamó su atención. Una silueta humana se perfiló a unos cuantos metros de él. Se ocultó con rapidez tras un pilar. Mantuvo la calma, pero eso no impidió que pensara lo peor: ¿Talib había hablado? ¿Su padre le había descubierto? ¿Le estaban siguiendo?

Se aventuró a echar una mirada. Era una mujer. Se acercó un poco más, siempre oculto, para reconocerla. Era una chica joven, al parecer de su edad; llevaba el cabello atado en una corta trenza que caía sobre su espalda. Si Talib era bueno en algo, definitivamente era en sus detalladas descripciones; gracias a eso puso identificar a la muchacha. Se llamaba Basira, y era una estudiante de Uzma, la anciana curandera. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Blergh. Cosas de niñas. Pero ¿cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí sin ser vista?

Cuestiones para otro momento. Decidió que lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes con su familia.

Kadar se había acostumbrado al sueño ligero, de modo que cada vez que Malik golpeaba la ventana dos veces, el muchachito se levantaba de inmediato de su cama y le facilitaba el paso a su hermano. Sin embargo, esa noche Kadar demoró en abrir, y cuando lo hizo, Malik pudo notar que estaba compungido.

-Hermano –le saludó Kadar, con voz casi apagada.

-Kadar. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es mamá. Tiene algo raro.

Llegaron juntos al lecho donde yacía su madre. El aspecto de la pobre mujer era lamentable: sus cabellos, en gran parte encanecidos, se esparcían desordenadamente por la almohada; se retorcía de lado a lado, como queriendo escapar de algo, y su rostro tenía fijado un rictus de dolor. En su sueño turbado temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Es esto lo que llaman fiebre, hermano? –le preguntó Kadar.

Malik tocó con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas de Almas. En efecto, ardía en fiebre.

-Kadar, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que está así?

-Desde ayer. A veces llama a padre… ¿Dónde está padre, hermano?

Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con su padre hacía un par de semanas atrás.

_-¿Cuándo volverás, padre?_

_-No lo sé –había dicho Faheem -. Es una misión larga y peligrosa. Jerusalén siempre es el centro de los problemas. Más no te puedo contar._

_ Malik no hablaba mucho con su padre: la Orden no lo permitía. Sólo se encontraban cuando debían comunicarse algo realmente importante. Esta era una de esas ocasiones. Se había acostumbrado al hermetismo de su padre, por lo que se calló las numerosas preguntas que quería hacerle. Finalmente suspiró._

_-Haz lo que debas hacer. Yo me encargaré de que no les falte nada a Kadar y a madre –terminó diciendo Malik, resignado. Aunque en el fondo confiaba en que su padre volvería sano y salvo. _

_ Faheem sonrió, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo._

_-Paz y seguridad, Malik -. Y se fue, desapareciendo tras las empinadas colinas de Masyaf, camino a la ciudadela._

-Está de misión –respondió finalmente Malik a su hermano -. No sé cuándo volverá.

-¿Dónde fue?

-No puedo decirte.

-¿Por qué?

-Son misiones secretas, Kadar.

-¿Volverá?

-Esperemos que sí –respondió Malik, preocupado, contemplando el sufrimiento de su madre. Sí, realmente esperaba que volviera. –Llamaré a un curandero. Regresaré pronto –agregó, y salió por la puerta de la casa.

Salió disparado en dirección al jardín. Debía encontrarla, debía encontrar a esa muchacha que había visto antes. Esperaba que siguiera donde mismo estaba, pero cuando llegó al lugar se percató de que se había ido. Miró desesperado a los alrededores, y la encontró: se dirigía a las habitaciones femeninas. Corrió hacia ella y agarró una de sus muñecas.

-¡Hey! –alcanzó a exclamar Basira, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues su captor la arrastraba corriendo hacia otra dirección. En silencio llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa del muchacho.

-Basira, ¿no es así? –le dijo Malik, agitado. La chica asintió -. Bien. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Golpeó la puerta y Kadar les abrió, invitándoles a entrar. Se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de su madre.

-Ayúdala, tiene fiebre –le pidió Malik; más bien era una orden. Estaba perdiendo la calma.

La chica se acercó a la mujer, puso su mano sobre su frente y se volvió a los muchachos, que le miraban expectantes.

-Necesito una palangana con agua fría y tres paños. También tendré que preparar un té caliente de laurel.

Kadar salió sin chistar a cumplir la primera orden, mientras que Malik fue a calentar agua.

Basira trabajaba bien, y en silencio. Permaneció cerca de una hora sentada junto a la enferma, cambiando las compresas remojadas en agua fría, y dándole de beber, con mucho cuidado, un té de laurel. Los hermanos la observaban trabajar, aliviados de ver que su madre poco a poco destensaba su rostro y caía en un sueño menos atribulado.

-Ahora debe dormir –les dijo Basira -. Y yo debo irme. Cámbienle las compresas y denle de beber té de laurel regularmente. Debería sentirse mejor.

-Muchas gracias, señorita –le dijo Kadar. En sus ojos se podía ver que agradecía con el alma.

-Cuídala bien –respondió enternecida Basira. Se volvió hacia Malik -. Tú también deberías volver. No sé cómo te llamas, pero te he visto en el patio de entrenamientos y sé que estás dentro de la Orden.

-Malik. Malik Al-Sayf –terció él -. Sí, he de regresar. Vamos. Adiós, Kadar.

Malik revolvió el cabello de Kadar con una mano, como siempre lo hacía antes de salir de casa. Fue hasta la bodega y sacó un racimo de uva; no se olvidaba del precio de Talib. Él y la chica salieron de la casa, dejando al pobre Kadar solo junto a su madre. Por suerte aún estaba oscuro, de modo que sería difícil ser detectados por algún guardia. Malik pensó en preguntarle qué hacía ella hace unas horas atrás en el jardín, pero pensó que sería muy atrevido o muy entrometido, así que prefirió guardar silencio durante todo el camino al jardín.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –le dijo a la chica. Ella sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo –respondió. Y se separaron, yendo cada uno a sus dependencias.

Esperaba que el idiota de Talib siguiera durmiendo, y por suerte así era. Se acostó en su cama con lo puesto, y durmió, con el sueño ligero del que sabe que pronto deberá levantarse nuevamente.

Un par de horas después era despertado por el sonido que hacía la mandíbula de Talib triturando las uvas en su boca. Era un sonido desagradable. Detestaba al chiquillo.

-Deberías probar esto –le dijo Talib con la boca llena. Malik ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle.

Su cuerpo estaba en el edificio, aseándose, pero su mente estaba con su madre. La fiebre era una de las causas de muerte más comunes en la población; un silencioso y mortal enemigo al que pocos lograban evadir. Ojalá su padre llegara pronto. Si su madre tenía que morir, entonces que al menos lo hiciera rodeada de su familia.

**Las cosas comenzarán a complicarse un poco desde ahora =P **

**Ubisoft posee a Malik, Kadar, Faheem, Al Mualim y Labib (?). Basira y Uzma no son de mi propiedad; pertenece a la usuaria SeerofSolaris (nunca me respondió si podía usar su personaje; de todos modos los créditos van para ella). El resto es mío.**

**¡Hora de comentarios!**

**Yietzelle: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Y sí, algo de drama tiene que haber, aunque espero no sobrepasarme. De todas formas hay un par de capítulos de corte más bien humorístico más adelante. Oh, y Malik pronto estará a tu completa disposición, no te preocupes xD**

**Asumi: Tus comentarios son y serán siempre bienvenidos. Me has hecho ver una serie de detalles, y aquí van las explicaciones:**

**1) En el libro de Bowden, éste pone "Faheem al-Sayf", sin mayúscula en la A. Me había basado en eso. Pero como mi versión es pirata puede que esté mal, así que de todos modos lo corregí.**

**2 y 3) No sabes el quebradero de cabeza que tuve al pensar en lo de las institutrices xD Como no hay suficiente información para deducir todo el sistema de enseñanza Asesino de la Tercera Cruzada, he decidido inventar varias cosas, obteniendo la información tanto de Bowden como de Assassin's Creed Wiki, que a su vez se basa en la Enciclopedia de AC. Por eso el entrenamiento desde chicos (Altaïr, según la Enciclo, "fue entrenado desde que nació"), por eso el salto de fe a esa edad (confieso que no sabía el dato del Brotherhood), por eso el compartir habitación con otro compañero y dejar el hogar (pensé que así se potenciaría la idea de la "hermandad" entre miembros de la Orden).**

**4) Los ojos azules serán explicados en unos cuantos capítulos más.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo acá abajo. Muchas gracias por su atención, hasta la próxima.**


	4. El primer adiós

**Holi. **

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft. Basira y Uzma pertenecen a SeerofSolaris. El resto es mío.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El primer adiós**

Resultó que la madre de los hermanos Al-Sayf había contraído la fiebre luego de lavar las ropas de Kadar y de su marido en un río cercano. El invierno se acercaba, las temperaturas ya habían bajado bastante, y estar lavando ropa con el agua fría hasta la cintura había provocado su posterior fiebre. De eso hacían ya 3 días. Después de la visita de Basira la mujer parecía haber mejorado, pero sólo fue momentáneamente: a pesar de los cuidados de Kadar, Almas se debilitaba un poco más cada día.

Malik simplemente se fugó cada tarde, sin importarle las amenazas e intentos de chantajeos de Talib. Kadar, por su parte, no se despegaba del lado de su madre, y había dejado de lado sus entrenamientos. La incertidumbre sobre si la mujer sobreviviría les carcomía las entrañas.

Basira, la chica curandera, había sido asignada para cuidar de la enferma. En realidad, ella se había ofrecido. Permanecía la mayor parte del día atendiendo a la mujer.

-¿Y qué hay de tus estudios? –le preguntó Malik una tarde. Estaban sentados alrededor de la cama donde Almas combatía contra sus delirios silenciosamente. Kadar estaba durmiendo en su habitación, pues había pasado la noche en vela cuidando a su madre.

-Esto es parte de mis estudios –respondió ella sencillamente -. Uzma me ha llevado a tratar estos casos antes. Aunque el pronóstico… –no terminó la frase; su rostro habló por ella.

-Entonces mi madre…

Basira le miró con compasión.

-Sígueme –le dijo ella. Se levantaron, salieron en silencio de la casa y se sentaron cerca de una fuente de agua a unos metros de la casa.

Malik se esperó lo peor.

-No soy una experta aún –empezó la chica -, pero por lo que sé y por lo que he visto, es muy posible que dentro de dos días… -no quiso continuar. Se limitó a suspirar y a fijar su mirada en sus pies.

-Está bien –le tranquilizó Malik -. De todas formas ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-No lo sé. Está de misión. No sé cuándo volverá.

-Hay que hablar con Kadar.

-No –replicó Malik -. Dejémosle descansar. Yo me encargaré más tarde. Puedes retirarte.

Basira le miró preocupada, pero luego se marchó, dejando solo a un ensimismado Malik.

_Diez años_, pensó Malik, _diez años tiene Kadar_. Pero ¿qué puede entender un niño de diez años tan inocente como lo era su hermano, sobre la vida y la muerte? Sólo que su madre desaparecerá de su vida para siempre. Que ahora, cuando despierte, nadie le besará la frente o le abrazará cuando se sienta triste. Al menos, no como lo haría su madre; el amor de una madre es incomparable a cualquier otro tipo de amor.

¿Qué haría su padre en esta situación? Seguramente no mucho. Había sido una figura más bien ausente durante todo su crecimiento, tanto así que Kadar recurría a Malik y no a Faheem cuando necesitaba algo. Aun así, deseó tener la fortaleza de su padre para afrontar la situación.

Malik regresó a la casa, fue hasta el cuarto donde dormía su hermano y le revolvió despacio el cabello con una mano. Su hermanito despertó. Y conversaron.

* * *

El funeral de Almas fue una ceremonia tranquila y triste, a la cual asistió un puñado de personas, casi todas plañideras, que habían vivido cerca de ella y compartido labores domésticas juntas.

Kadar lloraba silenciosamente. Malik le había atosigado la noche anterior con una perorata que ni él mismo se creía: que su madre pronto emprendería un viaje y que dejaría su cuerpo aquí, porque estaba tan enferma que era mejor que viajara sólo con su alma para que no llevar tanta carga; que todas las personas tienen que hacer ese viaje en algún momento de su vida, por lo que no tenía que tener miedo, porque era normal; que no se sintiera culpable, porque hizo todo lo que pudo para que su madre se mejorara; que aunque ella no estuviera más aquí, él iba a protegerlo con su vida. Pero con una sola mirada, Kadar le recordó a Malik que eran hijos de un Asesino. El hijo de un Asesino conoce de cerca la muerte, la abraza y la respeta.

Malik se mantenía cabizbajo. No podía llorar, simplemente no podía; ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería si lo hiciera frente a su hermano menor? ¿Qué clase de Asesino sería si dejaba que sus sentimientos le traicionasen de esa forma?

Ahora pasaba a ser el hombre de la casa. De su padre aún no tenía noticias, y no iba a esperar a que llegara para decidir qué hacer con Kadar de ahora en adelante. Así que, después del funeral, se había dirigido directamente hacia la oficina de Al Mualim, dejando a su hermano menor en su habitación por mientras, con Talib. Sabía que no era la mejor compañía, pero al menos le distraería del dolor de la pérdida con su interminable cotorreo.

-Paz y seguridad, Maestro –le saludó Malik, con una reverencia.

-Malik. Supe lo de tu madre. –El viejo guardó silencio unos momentos, en señal de respeto. Luego habló de nuevo. –No he tenido noticias de tu padre aún.

-No es por mi padre por quien vengo a preguntar, Maestro –dijo Malik -. Es por mi hermano menor, Kadar.

-Habla, pues.

Malik tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estar ante el Maestro de los Asesinos siempre le ponía algo nervioso.

-Maestro, quiero que me permita trasladar a Kadar para que viva conmigo aquí.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta de Al Mualim. Malik continuó:

-Deseo que trasladen a Kadar a una habitación conmigo, al menos hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para entrar a la Orden. Yo me encargaré de sus cuidados y de su entrenamiento, y me haré responsable por cualquier falta que cometa.

El viejo le miró con algo de severidad en su ojo bueno.

-No tenemos noticias de tu padre aún.

-Lo sé –respondió Malik apresuradamente -, pero no puedo esperar a que él llegue. Mi hermano necesita que alguien lo cuide ahora, y prefiero ser yo ese alguien.

Al Mualim le miró fijamente unos momentos. Luego comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

-Faheem es uno de los mejores Maestros Asesinos que han estado en esta Orden –comenzó a decir el Maestro mientras paseaba -. Su padre fue también un Asesino, y el padre de su padre. Nunca me ha fallado, ni a la Hermandad. Por eso le confié esa misión.

Malik sólo se mantenía cabizbajo y con una mano en el corazón. ¿A qué quería llegar Al Mualim?

-Pero incluso el hombre más fiel y capaz puede caer –continuó el viejo -. Poco después de que tú nacieras, tu padre fue enviado a una misión. Antes de partir, me pidió que si algo le sucedía, yo me hiciera cargo de su familia. Pero regresó de una pieza, y con su misión cumplida.

-Maestro –interrumpió Malik. Poco le importó la mirada de reproche del anciano -. No es mi padre quien acaba de fallecer, sino mi madre. Una madre cuida incondicionalmente de sus hijos y ésa es su exclusiva labor; un padre, en cambio, debe permanecer en movimiento, buscando alimento y una vivienda segura para sus hijos. Mi padre es un Maestro Asesino, y no sólo ha velado por mi familia, sino que además ha arriesgado su vida por la Hermandad, como lo está haciendo ahora mismo. No puedo exigirle más, y es mi deber ayudarle. Por favor, Maestro, déjeme hacerme cargo de Kadar.

Dijo todo esto apresuradamente. Al Mualim pareció meditarlo largamente, mientras retomaba su paseo por la sala. Finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien, Malik –le dijo -. Traslada las cosas de tu hermano hasta aquí. Te mudarás de habitación con él a una nueva.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Maestro –respondió Malik, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Con solemnidad se retiró de la sala, y fue de inmediato a buscar a Kadar.

¿En qué había estado el de ojos azules mientras tanto? Aburriéndose a morir con Talib. Cuando su hermano mayor irrumpió en su habitación y le dijo "vamos, Kadar", fue música para los oídos del niño, y se apuró en seguir a su hermano.

Al caer la noche ya estaban instalados en un pequeño cuarto, con dos camastros, un par de juncos en una esquina, y un pequeño escritorio al medio. Malik sabía que sería incómodo para ambos, sobre todo para Kadar, pero prefería mantenerlo al alcance de su vista a que estuviera al cuidado de un desconocido en su antiguo hogar. Cuando regresara su padre ya se las arreglarían para conseguir uno nuevo.

El más pequeño se había dormido rápidamente; de seguro las emociones que había vivido durante el día habían sido demasiado para él. Malik le observaba dormir desde su cama, meditando sobre esta nueva etapa en su vida, y sobre esta nueva responsabilidad, pero no por mucho. De pronto la imagen de su madre invadió su mente: su madre abrigándole antes de salir de casa en invierno; su madre dándole una manzana mientras caminaban hacia el castillo; su madre separándolo de Kadar para que dejaran de pelearse; su madre ardiendo en fiebre y llamando a su padre.

No tenía que llorar. No tenía que hacerlo: ¡Kadar estaba ahí! Abrió la ventana, saltó por ella hasta el exterior, buscó el amparo de las sombras y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía llorar. No debía. No debía…

Una hora después volvía a su cama, con los párpados cansados e hinchados. Lo que nunca supo es que, además de los suyos, unos ojos azules brillaban despiertos en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Holi nuevamente. Hoy sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para aquellas nobles lectoras que se han animado a hacerme llegar sus comentarios y críticas; siempre serán bienvenidas en este rinconcito del maravilloso mundo de la internet. **

**¡Hora de comentarios!**

**Yietzelle: Verás, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo más en serio; durante toda mi vida me he mantenido leyendo clásicos de la literatura (europea y americana principalmente, y oh, los rusos me derriten) y escribiendo diarios de vida xD. He tratado de adaptar un poquitín mi narración al estilo de "Los miserables" de Víctor Hugo, y este fic es el resultado. Oh, y sobre el "chico-araña" (LOL), pues... he de informarte ****(y en este punto es posible que te pierda como lectora xD)** que no me gusta el Yaoi. Nada contra la homosexualidad, pero el Yaoi es un mundo demasiado idílico a mi parecer. Eso sí habrá un capítulo en que hay un levísimo asomo de eso entre Altaïr y Malik, el capítulo 8 para ser exactas xD

**Akanatsume: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, intentaré echarle más ganas como dices, a pesar de que mi entrada a clases en la U (y por ende la muerte de mi tiempo libre) se acerca muy peligrosamente. Por supuesto, yo quiero seguir leyendo tu historia (¡Corre, Alexandros!)**

**Asumi: Oh, mí crítica de literatura. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Es curioso, mi profesor de Lenguaje (realmente no sé cuál será su símil en España: ¿Lengua y literatura española? ¿Castellano?) en el preuniversitario solía decirnos que los chilenos adolecemos de "queísmo", un mal que consiste en, precisamente, abusar del "que". Acabas de diagnosticarme la enfermedad xD**

**Lo intenté. Créeme, lo intenté. Busqué un nombre nuevo, cambié aspectos de la personalidad y del físico, cambié su historia personal... Para después darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo un trabajo sumamente incómodo e improvisado. He decidido asumir las consecuencias. Sé que se ve mal usar un personaje de otro, incluso con el permiso del autor. Pero... sabes, la verdad, el personaje me cautivó de tal manera que no puedo cambiarlo. Debe influir en eso el hecho de que es un personaje abandonado por su autora, y a mí me gusta revivir cosas. Si hubiera conocido AC antes y me hubiera puesto a escribir, habría creado exactamente el mismo personaje; tal es mi impresión. He decidido continuar con Basira, y si debo asumir algún día las consecuencias, pues sea, mi pecho está abierto a las balas.**

**Interesante punto el de la redacción, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Sí, la verdad es que hay cierto desequilibrio entre el principio y el final... Le pondré más ojo al asunto, gracias por hacérmelo saber =)**

**_That's all, folks!_ Hasta pronto.**


	5. El vacío

**Falta poco para el Templo de Jerusalén.**

**Basira pertenece a SeerofSolaris. Assassin's Creed es propiedad de Ubisoft. Mambrú se fue a la guerra, qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El vacío**

-¡NO ME LLAMES HERMANO!

El rugido rompió la tranquila atmósfera del patio de entrenamientos, atrayendo rápidamente todas las miradas hacia quien lo había emitido; acto seguido, un tropel de pies se acercaba al círculo de entrenamiento con espadas, dentro del cual dos muchachos, de unos quince años cada uno, blandían relucientes hojas metálicas.

Malik se abrió paso entre los curiosos. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las espadas: ¿por qué ellos podían usar acero, mientras que a él siempre le denegaban el permiso para hacerlo? Qué injusticia. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención fue el chico que estaba a la ofensiva: tenía tal expresión de ira contenida en sus facciones, que se asustó. Lo tercero que le llamó la atención fue el chico que estaba a la defensiva. Al parecer también estaba asustado, y miraba a Labib, el instructor de combate, con súplica en sus ojos.

-No, Abbas –dijo el chico de la defensiva.

Pero el así llamado Abbas no le hizo caso, y arremetió de frente. Muy predecible: el de la defensiva le esquivó con rapidez.

-Bueno, Abbas… -empezó Labib en tono de reproche.

-¡Quiere matarme, Maestro! –gritó el que había esquivado.

-No seas dramático, niño. Podrías aprender de la dedicación de tu hermano.

-NO. SOY. SU. HERMANO –Abbas acompañaba cada palabra con una arremetida con la espada.

_Vaya, no es tan malo_, pensó Malik, _aunque sería mejor si no estuviera cegado por la ira_.

-¡Te lo conté para ayudarte!

-NO. Me mentiste –dijo Abbas furioso.

El otro chico se defendió, aunque en un momento tropezó y cayó semisentado.

-¡Defiende, Altaïr, defiende! –gritó Labib con entusiasmo.

¿Altaïr? ¿Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad? ¿Era él, ese joven de mirada asustada? Malik había escuchado de él que era uno en un millón; que su destreza en combate y en sigilo eran inigualables, y que era el favorito de Al Mualim. _Si se asusta por un niñito enojado no ha de ser tan genial_, pensó.

Pero al parecer su primera impresión fue muy apresurada. Altaïr se levantó y a punta de golpes centró de nuevo el combate, e incluso hizo retroceder a Abbas.

-Te conté la verdad –dijo Altaïr entre dientes -. Te conté la verdad para terminar con tu sufrimiento, igual que habría querido que terminara el mío.

-Mentiste para traerme la vergüenza –dijo Abbas; cayó, pero de inmediato volvió a estar de pie. Al parecer estar a la defensiva no era lo suyo, porque pronto volvió al ataque.

-¡No! –gritó Altair. Le alcanzó un golpe de Abbas y se agarró un costado; estaba sangrando. Le mostró la mano ensangrentada a su contrincante.

-¡Basta, Abbas! Te dije la verdad con la esperanza de traerte consuelo.

-¿Consuelo? –Abbas se dirigió a la multitud -. Para "consolarme" me cuenta que mi padre se suicidó.

Hubo un grito ahogado de parte de los congregados.

-¡Abbas! ¡Altaïr! –Labib al fin recobró la compostura y se acordó de que era el instructor.

-Creía que… -empezó Altaïr.

-Creíste que me traerías la vergüenza. –Malik notó que estaba llorando.

Ahora sí que Abbas se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Sus ataques no tenían ton ni son, y Altaïr se aprovechó de esto para abrirle un tajo en el brazo izquierdo. Abbas se abalanzó sobre él con un rugido de guerra (_Quien le llamó "Abbas" sí que acertó con el nombre_, pensó Malik) y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo. Un reflejo de luz cegó a Malik momentáneamente, para luego ver que Abbas estaba sobre Altaïr con un puñal sobre su cuello.

-¡ABBAS! -. Todos alzaron la mirada para ver al enojado Al Mualim desde su ventana. –Aparta ese cuchillo enseguida.

-No hasta que lo admita.

-¡¿Que admita qué?! –gritó Altaïr.

-Venga, Abbas. Haz lo que te dice el Maestro. –Labib había entrado a la arena y se acercaba a Abbas.

-Como te acerques, se lo clavo –gruñó éste. Labib se frenó en seco.

-Te encerrará en una celda por esto, Abbas. No es manera de comportarse en la Orden. Mira, aquí hay aldeanos –Labib señaló a la multitud -. La noticia se difundirá.

-¡No me importa! Tiene que decirlo. Tiene que decir que mintió sobre mi padre.

-¿En qué mintió?

-Dijo que mi padre se había suicidado. Que fue al cuarto de él para pedirle perdón y luego se cortó su propia garganta. Pero mintió. Mi padre no se suicidó. Dejó la Hermandad. Esa fue su disculpa. ¡Ahora dime que mentiste!

-¡Abbas, BASTA! –rugió Al Mualim.

-Altaïr, ¿mentiste? –preguntó Labib.

Hubo un silencio de expectación. Todos esperaban su respuesta.

-Sí –dijo al fin -. Mentí.

Algo le decía a Malik que Altaïr no estaba siendo sincero.

Abbas se separó de su contrincante y se sentó a llorar. Labib le levantó bruscamente del suelo y dos guardias se lo llevaron, al igual que a Altaïr.

-¿Y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer? –espetó con molestia Labib hacia la multitud.

En cuestión de minutos los curiosos abandonaron el patio de entrenamientos. Malik sin embargo debía permanecer ahí, pues su entrenamiento de esgrima comenzaría pronto.

Meditó unos momentos sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Poco le importaba el asunto de la mentira; lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora era Altaïr. Recordó que su padre, una vez, le había hablado un poco sobre Umar Ibn La'Ahad, un valiente Maestro Asesino, "el más valiente que mis ojos han tenido el honor de ver", había dicho. Que vivió y murió con honor, dando su vida a cambio de la de otro hermano, cuando las tropas de Salah Al'Din habían invadido Masyaf hacía casi cuatro años, dejando huérfano a su hijo de once años, Altaïr.

Al parecer este Altaïr sería un digno rival en su camino a ser Maestro Asesino.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de Faheem llegó tres semanas antes de que Kadar cumpliera los once años, un día de otoño del año 1179. La paloma mensajera que entró por la ventana de la oficina del Maestro de los Asesinos traía un rollito de papel con una pluma de águila ensangrentada atada a éste.

En ese entonces, Malik se había ganado el derecho de entrar, en un horario muy restringido, a la torre de Al Mualim para ayudar al erudito que le enseñaba cartografía. El sabio que le impartía lecciones de filosofía le sorprendió un día dibujando en la tierra mojada un mapa algo tosco, pero bastante adecuado a la realidad, del castillo de Masyaf, por lo que de inmediato le puso bajo la tutela de un cartógrafo para que perfeccionara esa habilidad.

La verdad era que a Malik poco le interesaba ser un gran cartógrafo; pensaba en el oficio como una forma de pasar el tiempo cuando la vejez le impidiera ejercer bien su trabajo de Asesino. Lo que le apasionaba era la lucha… No, más que la lucha misma, la competencia: sentir que podía estar por sobre otros, derrotándolos.

Rondaba por las estanterías de la torre del Maestro, cuando la paloma penetró en el aire polvoriento del lugar. Malik sintió algo… Un impulso. Un llamado. Algo que sobrepasaba la mera curiosidad. Una sensación de empuje, como si una mano invisible le incitara a coger ese rollito con la pluma ensangrentada.

No creía en ningún Dios, pero sí en el destino. Se subió la capucha gris y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera viéndole. Tenía entendido que Al Mualim volvería dentro de un rato; se escabulló hasta la jaula de las palomas deprisa.

La paloma levantó la pata con el rollito, esperando que le retiraran el pequeño bulto. Malik lo desató con manos temblorosas, y leyó.

"_Maestro: De Saint-Amand ha muerto bajo la hoja de Faheem Al-Sayf, pero éste fue capturado, torturado y muerto por hombres de Balduino IV. La Espada está a salvo, escondida en el lugar indicado por usted. Esperamos nuevas órdenes. Desde Damasco, R."_

Se quedó de piedra por unos instantes. Leyó nuevamente: _"…Faheem Al-Sayf, pero éste fue capturado, torturado y muerto…"_. Un sentimiento inefable invadió su ser, el sentimiento del que sabe que ahora está solo en el mundo y que de ahora en adelante todo depende de él.

Con rapidez volvió a enrollar el papelito y lo volvió a atar a la pata de la paloma junto con la pluma ensangrentada. Acto seguido salió, aparentemente calmado, en dirección al jardín que quedaba cerca de su antigua casa. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra que había por el lugar, y así se quedó, impávido, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No tenía tristeza, ni ganas de llorar, ni ira. Sólo un vacío de soledad. De pronto el mundo se había vuelto demasiado extenso para un insignificante muchacho como él. Y aunque tenía a Kadar a su lado, ahora no tenía a alguien mayor, alguien en quién apoyarse cuando no supiera qué hacer o hacia dónde continuar. Al Mualim permanecía ocupado siempre, y sus maestros eruditos no eran una opción. Ahora sí que debía apañárselas solo. Y aun así no había tiempo para entristecerse, pues sus responsabilidades le llamaban. De ellas, la mayor se llamaba Kadar.

De pronto, una mano con una taza humeante apareció frente a él.

-Debes tener frío.

Era Basira, la curandera. Estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo dos tazas de las cuales emanaba un vapor humeante. Sin decir palabra, Malik recibió la taza que le estaba ofreciendo, y bebió en silencio, mientras Basira se sentaba a su lado.

-Es inusual verte por aquí –dijo ella -. ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Malik sólo guardó silencio. De algún modo, era incapaz de emitir palabra.

-Supe que Kadar está a punto de ingresar a la Orden como novato –continuó ella, aunque algo atribulada esta vez-. Me imagino que debe estar nervioso.

_Kadar_. Tenía que darle la noticia… No. Si lo hacía, se enterarían de que había espiado la correspondencia del Maestro. Mejor esperar hasta que éste, u otro, les informara de la noticia. ¿Por qué no había podido retener su curiosidad? Se juró no volver a violar las órdenes de Al Mualim de esa manera, nunca más.

La voz de Basira le llamaba como desde lejos.

-¿Malik?

Dio un último sorbo al té, se puso de pie, le devolvió la taza a la chica, y al hacerlo, apretó su mano fuertemente entre las suyas, como queriendo traspasarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. Luego se alejó corriendo, siempre en silencio, en dirección al patio de entrenamiento, donde pronto tendría su entrenamiento en esgrima.

En efecto, mientras luchaba con otro compañero, un Asesino, trayendo a Kadar consigo, fue a buscarle para llevarlo hasta la oficina de Al Mualim. El viejo les dio la noticia. Ambos se sorprendieron al principio (Kadar, al menos), y luego bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Esa noche Kadar no lloró. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Antes de apagar la vela para ir a dormir, Malik encontró la mirada de su hermano menor; y entonces entendió que Kadar ya no era el niño frágil de antes.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Asesino.**


	6. Asesino

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Será corto... Mi intención era citar magistralmente a Dostoievsky, pero fracasé. En cualquier caso, pueden protestar por medio de los _reviews_ o _PM_ o _e-mail_ o paloma mensajera o cable transatlántico, ya saben. =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Asesino**

El frío aire del otoño se colaba en los pulmones de Malik mientras trotaba alrededor del castillo, subiéndose a las cercas y trepando las murallas de piedra para continuar. A su lado iba Kadar, intentando seguirle el ritmo. La luz del sol ya decaía.

—¡A que no llegas a esa viga antes que yo! —le retó Kadar, señalando una saliente ubicada en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo.

Sin responder, Malik saltó hacia la muralla de la torre y se aferró a un hueco entre los ladrillos, comenzando así a trepar. Aunque sabía que no ganaría: Kadar se había revelado como un excepcional escalador. Ya habían hecho estas carreras antes y Malik sólo había ganado unas cuantas veces.

En efecto, cuando llegó, su hermano ya estaba agachado en la viga, seguramente disfrutando de la vista de pájaro de Masyaf a la luz del ocaso.

—Necesitas poner más pasión en lo que haces, hermano —le dijo Kadar, antes de saltar con los brazos extendidos hacia el vacío.

Malik se posicionó en el mismo punto donde segundos antes había estado su hermano, y también saltó. Estar a merced del aire era lo único que le hacía sentirse realmente libre de las ataduras de su vida: del estudio, del trabajo, del entrenamiento, de las misiones, de ayudar a Kadar con su entrenamiento. Era una lástima que, pese a la altura de Masyaf, no hubiera un punto lo suficientemente alto como para que sus caídas duraran más que sólo unos tres segundos.

Tenía dieciséis años; hace uno se había convertido en un Asesino. Sus misiones no iban más allá de recabar información sobre las condiciones de vida de los objetivos que iban a ser asesinados, o de escoltar a los _rafiqs_ cuando necesitaban salir de la Oficina. No había tenido una auténtica misión de asesinato, de hecho, nunca había asesinado a una persona.

Nunca, hasta hace unos días atrás, en Damasco.

_—Mata a ese perro._

_ Malik había tenido que ir tras los pasos de un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto grotescamente obeso y desagradable, que se dedicaba a trasladar niñas pequeñas que raptaba del barrio bajo de Damasco hasta Chipre, intentando introducirlas al negocio de la prostitución a la edad de 10 años._

_ El rafiq le pasó una pluma de águila, el indicador de Al Mualim. Malik lo cogió y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón, y salió a camuflarse entre las sombras de la noche, decidido a acabar con la vida de ese miserable traficante de inocentes._

_ Encontró a su objetivo sentado en una banca, solo, afuera de una pequeña casa amurallada de donde salía una música alegre y gritos de hombres ebrios. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó a su lado, disimulando el nerviosismo que comenzaba a invadirle._

_—Linda noche, ¿verdad, amigo? —comentó el hombre. _

_ Malik no contestó._

_—Te veo muy solo. Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de compañía, o de diversión —continuó el hombre, sonriendo pícaramente._

_ Malik siguió en silencio. Sólo miraba de reojo al tipo a su lado._

_—Mudo, ¿eh? Conozco una manera de sacarte palabras._

_ El hombre se paró de la banca. Apenas le dio la espalda, Malik se puso de pie y, con el corazón saltando en su pecho, sacó la hoja oculta y atravesó su garganta con ella, tapándole la boca con la mano derecha. El hombre no emitió sonido alguno; le había cortado las cuerdas vocales._

_ Contempló, de pie, cómo el hombre se desplomaba de rodillas, agarrándose el cuello con las dos manos y con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, en un grito mudo; luego cayó boca abajo al suelo, convulsionando y manchando las losetas de sangre, hasta que finalmente su vida se extinguió. Malik entonces sacó la pluma de águila y la empapó en sangre de su víctima._

Su primera víctima.

Era un hombre vil: raptaba niñas y vendía su virginidad; se enriquecía a costa del sufrimiento de otros. Entonces, ¿por qué esta aprensión en su pecho? Había matado a un culpable, un criminal. Merecía morir. ¿O no?

La humanidad progresa a costa de sacrificios; y a veces hay que sacrificar a personas que obstaculizan el avance de la sociedad. Eso le había enseñado Al Mualim. Aun así, ¿cuál de los dos era más culpable? Porque él mismo era culpable también, claro. Todo verdugo lo es. Sólo que el verdugo se siente autorizado a matar, como si perteneciera a esa clase de hombre superior a los demás, del tipo capaz de decidir quién es un estorbo y quién no. ¿Estaba Malik, entonces, en el lado bueno y superior de la humanidad? Y otra cosa: ¿era la muerte la solución definitiva?

Se había entrenado toda su vida para un momento así. Le habían enseñado que hay hombres que pierden su derecho a la vida cuando vulneran la de otros inocentes. Pero allí, ante ese cadáver (el cadáver que _él_ había convertido en tal), Malik comprendió que ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo podría haberle preparado para esa situación.

Aterrizó sobre la blanda paja. Kadar estaba sacudiéndose la ropa, de pie a su lado.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —le preguntó su hermano, una vez que se puso de pie.

—No, gracias.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hermano. Cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Malik lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente decidió compartir sus cuestionamientos con Kadar, quien se limitó a escuchar atentamente.

—Maté a una persona, Kadar —recalcó.

—¿Y? Nos entrenamos para eso. Algunos deben morir.

—Tal vez a tu edad habría dicho lo mismo. Habría dicho: "he matado a un violador". Pero ahora digo: "he matado a una persona". No maté sólo a la parte oscura de ese hombre, Kadar; maté todo lo bueno que alguna vez hubo en él, y que pudo haber sido. Y eso, lejos de situarme por sobre ese tipo y los de su calaña, me pone en una situación de igual a igual con él; no por matarle he hecho más bien.

Kadar reflexionó unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—Salvaste a esas niñas, hermano.

—Sí, pero ¿de qué servirá? Otro tomará el lugar de ese tipo y hará lo mismo con ellas.

—Tal vez… Pero las salvaste, Malik. Salvaste a unas personas, no sólo a unas víctimas. Puede que hayas salvado a una criminal, ¿quién sabe?

Tenía razón, pero aun así sentía que algo no encajaba en todo aquello.

—Tiene que haber otra manera de juzgar y castigar a los hombres.

—Y la hay —dijo Kadar—, pero algunos no la merecen. Como ese tipo. No comprendo el por qué de tus tribulaciones, hermano… Nuestro propósito es más que claro: acabar con aquellos que hacen mal a la humanidad. Nuestro fin es noble. —Bostezó largamente, y añadió—: Vamos a descansar ya. Y a comer, ¡por la barba de Al Mualim!

Terminaron de sacudirse la paja de la ropa y el cabello y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Ya en la cama, Malik contempló cómo su hermano dormía plácidamente.

Entonces recordó algo que escuchó decir a Al Mualim una vez:

"_Los Asesinos luchan por la paz ante todo. No es suficiente acabar con la violencia que un hombre comete sobre otro. También se refiere a la paz interior. No se puede tener una sin la otra"._

Y una frase que su padre dijo cierta ocasión:_ "La gente tiene que morir para que las cosas cambien"._

Recordó también una imagen que casi había olvidado de su misión en Damasco: una niña de no más de diez años, de mirada inexpresiva, ataviada en ropas transparentes. La había visto sólo fugazmente, de pasada.

¡Pero qué estúpido había sido por dudar! Por supuesto que había hecho lo correcto. Acabó con esa alimaña que empañaba la salud de Damasco y de esas niñas, y trajo algo de paz a la ciudad. ¡Por supuesto que había hecho bien!

Poco a poco cayó dormido, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo consigo mismo.

* * *

**Caramba, llevo apenas cuatro días de vuelta en la Universidad, son apenas las 22:00 horas acá en Chile y ya estoy muriendo de sueño. Además tengo chorromil cosas (entretenidas) por leer... Pero de todas formas...**

**¡Hora de comentarios!**

**Yietzelle: Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, guapa, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Malik y Altaïr tendrán un montón de roces a partir de cierto punto en la historia, de modo que vas a verlos peleando o abrazándose recurrentemente =P**

**Akanatsume: Muchísimas gracias a ti también :D Oh sí, Malik y Kadar son adorables... por ahora. ¡Chan! Por cierto, si debes cambiar cosas en tu historia ya publicada, pues bueno, sea. De todas formas lo voy a leer. Y últimamente me ha dado por hacer bocetos de tus personajes. No soy espectacular dibujando (oh, lo que daría por dibujar como Doubleleaf o como mi profesor de Estética), pero una idea visual de Alexandros tengo ya. :B**

**Asumi: Ídola. Yo ni siquiera había notado todos esos detalles... Estaba usando las mayúsculas para dar más energía (la energía que le faltó poner a Bowden en mi humilde opinión), pero ahora que he releído el capítulo, te encuentro toda la razón: se ve mal, al menos con signos de exclamación. Lo corregiré en los siguientes capítulos. Oh, y no sé si mi laptop está maldita (después de todo es un regalo del Ministerio de Educación, es un computador barato), pero no pude hacer guión largo en Word 2007. Tuve que copiar y pegar los que me diste tú xD Una cosa más: ¿cuál es la página de los malos fics? (No me extrañaría que este fic estuviera en esa página D:)**

**Estuve intruseando en esta página y recién me percaté de que había estadísticas, lol. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme la diferencia entre "_views_" y "_visitors_"? Para mí son lo mismo... **

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! Muchos saludos a esas personas de Australia, Polonia, Reino Unido, Rumania y Francia que se pasaron por aquí. _Many thanks!_ (Carajo, mi madre habla francés. Hasta los 6 años yo también hablaba francés, pero luego ella dejó de enseñarme y perdí casi por completo el idioma. La gran ironía es que casi lo único que puedo decir bien en francés es "_je ne sais pas parler français_" T_T).**

**Hasta prontito.**


	7. Altaïr

******Hooola soy Milena, y te apuesto un sacapuntas a que no has leído esto con mi voz :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Altaïr**

_Mierda. ¡Mierda!_ El dolor seguía acuciándole. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

_Por idiota_, se contestó. _Por arrogante. Quisiste lucirte y ganaste esto. ¡Imbécil!_

Se recostó en la camilla, tratando de recordar cómo había acabado en el Ala Médica de Masyaf.

Era una misión como cualquier otra, en Acre. Debía escoltar a un erudito Asesino que había llegado recientemente a la ciudad. Tal vez asesinar a un par de soldados que obstaculizaran o amenazaran seriamente la seguridad del sabio, pero nada muy complicado.

El problema es que tenía que ir acompañado… de Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad.

Cuando Al Mualim les dijo que tendrían que ir juntos, Malik se puso nervioso. Había escuchado tantas alabanzas hacia Altaïr y lo había visto tantas veces en acción durante los entrenamientos, que comenzó a pensar que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería fácilmente superada por el hijo de Umar. Decían de él que es como si hubiera nacido para este tipo de vida. _Pero_ _yo también me he entrenado desde pequeño_, pensó Malik, intentando recuperar su confianza; _Al Mualim me ha dicho que soy bastante bueno_. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de comparar sus talentos.

Acre estaba en posesión de los sarracenos. Llegaron ante las puertas de la ciudad a eso del mediodía, hace un mes atrás. Montones de personas entraban a Acre, vigilados no muy atentamente por los guardias de las puertas, cosa que aprovecharon Malik y Altaïr para colarse entre los montones de gente y lograr burlar la seguridad de la entrada.

—¿Has estado antes aquí? —le preguntó Altaïr.

—Sí —respondió Malik—, un par de veces, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pero sé dónde está la Oficina de Asesinos. Andando.

El _rafiq_ les recibió con una afable sonrisa. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, cuyo ojo derecho sufría el mismo mal que el de Al Mualim. Seguramente se habría retirado de la acción por su edad. A Malik le caía bien; su conversación era agradable y, como era escribano, tenía montones de libros que con gusto prestaba a los que pasaban por la Oficina.

—El águila y el halcón —saludó contento Jabal, el líder, cuando les vio entrar—. Adelante, adelante. Entiendo que tienen que escoltar a Mahmud al-Hakim.

—¿Dónde estará? —preguntó Malik.

—Va a alojarse cerca de los jardines públicos al norte de aquí, por dos semanas; la casa donde se aloja tiene una cinta roja en la puerta. Oh, y ¡adivinen a quién ha venido a pedirle libros! —Jabal sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso.

—Eres grande, Jabal —le felicitó Malik—. Iremos a explorar la zona. Paz y seguridad.

Una vez afuera de la Oficina, Altaïr se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Por eso es que es sólo un _rafiq_.

—¿Por qué?

—Carece del espíritu de un guerrero. Seguramente está en ese puesto porque sus habilidades no le dan para más.

—No subestimes a nadie, hermano.

Altaïr chasqueó la lengua por toda respuesta, como desestimando sus palabras.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Malik y Altaïr se turnaban: un día a uno le tocaba seguir al erudito de cerca, por tierra, mientras el otro lo hacía desde los tejados. Era más difícil vigilar desde arriba, por la presencia de arqueros sarracenos, pero se las arreglaron para deshacerse de ellos. Allí Malik fue testigo de las proezas de Altaïr.

¿Cómo demonios podía alguien tener tan buena puntería? Por tierra veía cómo Altaïr, con sólo un cuchillo arrojadizo, derribaba a un pobre arquero ubicado a varios metros de distancia de él. _Con un solo cuchillo_. A él le tomaba al menos tres para acertar a un punto mortal a la misma distancia. Eso, sin contar que la hoja oculta y Altaïr parecían ser partes de un mismo cuerpo. Un día, mientras Malik andaba por los tejados, vio cómo un soldado, en un callejón apartado del bullicio, amenazaba a Altaïr con atacarle si no se apartaba del lugar. Altaïr simplemente sacó su hoja oculta y al segundo siguiente se encontraba tirado encima del tipo, con la fina hoja enterrada en el cuello del sarraceno. El pobre hombre murió sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—¡Ten más cuidado! Si hubiera pasado esto en una vía más concurrida, ahora estaríamos corriendo por nuestras vidas —le reprochó Malik, bajando del tejado hacia Altaïr y el sabio.

—¿Acaso había otra solución? Nos estaba amenazando.

—Podrían haber tomado una ruta alternativa. Sigilo, hermano, sigilo.

—Sé lo que hago. Tú ocúpate de los tejados.

Sólo porque no supo qué más decir, Malik volvió a las alturas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba envidioso de Altaïr.

Al cabo de las dos semanas, Malik notó que Mahmud al-Hakim ponía una cara de resignación cada vez que salía de su alojamiento, salvo el último día de su estadía en Acre, en que pareció aliviado. Tenía que tomar un barco. ¿A qué destino? Malik lo ignoraba y tampoco le interesaba saber. Ahora mismo lo que más quería era demostrarle a Altaïr que era tan capaz como él.

El puerto de Acre bullía de actividad; parece que bajo el control de Salah Al'Din el comercio se había activado en la zona. Lo bueno de ello es que había tanta gente en el puerto, que colarse hasta el barco que abordaría Mahmud sería fácil; lo malo, es que la zona de los barcos estaba vigilada por arqueros; lo peor, es que en el camino había algunos borrachos, de esos agresivos que perseguían o empujaban a los transeúntes. Malik los detestaba con toda su alma. ¿Cómo es que con tanto vino encima aún estaban de pie?

Malik y Altaïr se separaron para acceder al puerto; si los veían juntos sería muy sospechoso.

Nunca debieron hacerlo.

Altaïr y el erudito caminaban entre un pequeño grupo de personas en el muelle, en dirección a una enorme embarcación cuyas velas aún no habían sido izadas. Malik iba entre otro grupo de personas, detrás de ellos, separado por unos metros. Altaïr intentó apartar con una mano a un borracho que se le había acercado. Craso error: el ebrio le dio un fuerte empujón, haciendo que el muchacho tropezara y cayera al agua.

—¡Malik! ¡MALIK! —gritó Altaïr a duras penas, chapoteando en el agua desesperadamente.

Las personas que le rodeaban se pararon a verle y unos comenzaron a reírse, incluido Mahmud al-Hakim.

Malik se acercó a él desde el muelle. Agradeció que su rostro estuviera tapado por la mascarilla gris, pues de otro modo Altaïr le habría dado una paliza por estar riéndose de él.

—Anda ya, Altaïr. No estás a mucha profundidad…

—¡NO ES GRAC-grublgrublglug-GRACIOSO!

Más risas de la multitud. Malik miró a su alrededor: al menos dos arqueros estaban viendo la escena, y a lo lejos vio a un par de soldados sarracenos caminar hacia donde se encontraban ellos. La vía hacia el barco del sabio estaba despejada, al menos por el momento, porque Altaïr estaba llamando mucho la atención. Con disimulo se acercó a Mahmud y le susurró:

—Vaya al barco ahora. Suerte.

Acto seguido se agachó sobre el muelle y le tendió una mano al desesperado Altaïr, que se aferró a su brazo respirando entrecortadamente. Apenas sus pies tocaron el muelle, Altaïr cayó de rodillas, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire. Malik volvió a mirar alrededor.

—Esto sí que no me lo esp-

—Ni. Una. Palabra —jadeó amenazadoramente Altaïr.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano. Pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora.

—Espera un–

—¡Asesinos! ¡Asesinos!

—¡Ahora!

Agarró de un brazo a su compañero y lo arrastró, corriendo, por una de las bifurcaciones del muelle. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió el brillo de los hilos dorados de la túnica de Mahmud, quien ya había llegado a su barco.

Altaïr se zafó de su agarre y corrieron lado a lado, rezando porque no les alcanzara una flecha. Al adentrarse en las callejuelas de la ciudad, Malik trepó como un gato hasta un tejado y continuó su carrera.

—¡OA! ¡OA! –gritó.

—¡¿Qué mierda es un "OA"?! —preguntó Altaïr, que había subido al tejado de la vereda contraria.

—¡La Oficina, idiota!

—¡Lo acabas de invent- ¡AGACHA!

Malik se agachó, y sintió que algo pasó silbando por encima de su cabeza. Miró a su izquierda y vio a un arquero sacando una flecha de su carcaj. Malik sacó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos y se lo lanzó; el hombre se desplomó en el tejado, no a causa del cuchillo que le había arrojado él, sino por el que Altaïr, a sus espaldas, arrojó a su cuello. _Maldito sea_, gruñó Malik en su fuero interno.

Por debajo de sí observó a un puñado de soldados persiguiéndoles, tropezando con la poca gente que a esas horas transitaba por los oscuros callejones. No eran muchos… Podía derrotarlos…

_No_, dijo una voz en su mente. _Escóndete a plena vista. No comprometas a la Hermandad_.

—¿Quieren pelea? ¡Yo se las daré!

Altaïr había bajado de un salto del techo y, poniéndose frente a los soldados, había desenvainado su espada.

_Su estupidez no conoce límites, _se lamentó Malik.

Pensó en decirle que huyera y se escondiera, pero luego el bichito de la arrogancia le picó. _Me verá pelear, y sabrá que soy tan bueno como él_, reflexionó. Decidió hacer una entrada triunfal: iba a saltar y caer en medio de la batalla, pero…

—¡Argh!

Una flecha le alcanzó el muslo izquierdo; perdió el equilibrio y cayó cerca de Altaïr. Se oyó un horrible crujido en el aire: Malik se había roto la pierna izquierda.

—¡Aagh!

Altaïr le ignoró y siguió peleando. Se movía con rapidez y gracilidad, en una danza de sangre y muerte. _Por Dios, es buenísimo_, pensó Malik, en medio de su dolor. _Pero no voy a dejar que se lleve toda la gloria_.

Cogió sus cuchillos arrojadizos y, tomándose un segundo para centrar su puntería, derribó a dos soldados acertándoles en el cuello. Altaïr ya se había encargado de los otros tres.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Altaïr, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—De maravilla —respondió él. La pierna le dolía como el infierno.

—Al menos ahora tenemos la vía despejada.

—Lo dudo. Puede que vengan más. Además, arriba hay un arquero.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Altaïr, y saltó para trepar hasta el tejado. Malik oyó un grito ahogado, y al minuto siguiente Altaïr ya estaba de vuelta con él.

Malik se sacó de un tirón la flecha que tenía incrustada en el muslo, y luego intentó caminar, cojeando. Su pierna tenía una gran mancha de sangre; si andaba así por la calle, los guardias se le acercarían. Debía haber otra forma…

—Llamarás mucho la atención si vas así —comentó Altaïr.

—Lo sé.

—Será mejor que te quedes por aquí, oculto. Le pediré a Jabal que vengan por ti luego.

—No —repuso Malik—. Tengo una idea.

Al final del callejón había dos hombres borrachos, sentados en el piso, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y unas jarras en sus manos. Sería humillante, pero era mejor que ser perseguidos a muerte…

Diez minutos después Altaïr ayudaba a Malik a caminar, con un brazo de éste echado al hombro del otro. Malik llevaba en la otra mano una de las jarras de vino que tenía uno de los ebrios. Delante de ellos caminaban los borrachos del callejón, zigzagueando por la falta de equilibrio que su estado. Las personas se alejaban de ellos disimuladamente.

—Esto es ridículo —susurró Altaïr, enfadado.

—Nadie quiere acercarse a un ebrio —contestó Malik por lo bajo—. Los guardias simplemente los ignoran. ¡Está funcionando!

Apenas llegaron al pie de la escalera que daba a la entrada de la Oficina, Altaïr le soltó un momento, agarró a los dos borrachos y se los llevó a un rincón donde Malik no lo podía ver. Luego volvió.

—¿Se puede saber qué hiciste con esos pobres desgraciados?

—Estarán bien. ¿Cómo piensas subir?

—Puedo hacerlo. Costará un poco, pero puedo.

_¿"Un poco"? _Demoró al menos diez minutos en subir por la escalera. ¡Diez! Malik se maldijo a sí mismo.

El problema era bajar hasta donde estaba Jabal. Tuvo que ayudarse de Altaïr, quien le cargó sobre su espalda mientras descendía hasta la puerta de la Oficina. Agradeció que su máscara le cubriera las mejillas para que no revelaran su rostro ruborizado. _Esto es humillante_, pensaba.

El chirrido de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver quién había llegado. Era Uzma, la anciana curandera.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Uzma. Era una anciana arrugada de muy mal carácter; pero era también la mejor curandera de Masyaf.

Malik se sentó en la cama a regañadientes, y al hacerlo, soltó un gruñido de dolor.

—¿Quién te entablilló esto? —preguntó la vieja, mirando su pierna.

—Jabal, de Acre —respondió él—. Su curandero estaba ausente cuando me quebré la pierna, y como tenía que volver aquí, decidió ayudarme un poco.

—Pues hizo un mal trabajo —gruñó Uzma.

Comenzó a desatar las vendas que aprisionaban una tabla de madera contra su pierna. Estaba en eso, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse; esta vez entró Kadar.

—¡Hermano! —jadeó—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ven y ayúdame, niño —espetó Uzma al ojiazul. Kadar se tragó lo que quería decir y procedió a cortar las ataduras de la pierna de su hermano.

Una vez estuvo libre de las vendas de su pierna, Uzma se dirigió a Malik:

—Esto va a doler.

—¿Qué va a- ¡Aaaargh!

El dolor atravesó su cuerpo, a la vez que un horrible crujido llenó el aire de la sala: la anciana había acomodado su hueso roto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué esperas, niño? Ayúdame a poner la tablilla —escuchó decir a Uzma—. Y tú, no te recuestes todavía. Bébete esto.

Abrió los ojos para ver qué es lo que le estaba ofreciendo Uzma: una taza con un líquido de un olor… extraño. No era desagradable, sólo extraño. Bebió un sorbo con cuidado.

—Puaj.

—No colmes mi paciencia, jovencito.

Se lo bebió todo a grandes tragos para acabar con esa tortura de una vez. Poco después la vieja y Kadar terminaron de atar las tablillas a su malograda pierna.

—Estarás fuera de la acción por tres meses —dijo Uzma.

—¿Qué? No puedo estar todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada.

—Calma, hermano —dijo Kadar. Luego se dirigió a la anciana—. Gracias, buena mujer.

La vieja se retiró, dando un portazo.

—No te preocupes, a algunos les ha ido peor con ella —le tranquilizó Kadar—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te rompiste la pierna?

—Con honor —mintió Malik—. Hey, Kadar, ¿quieres saber un secreto?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Altaïr. ¿Sabías que no…? Espera. Espera… Kadar, me siento extraño…

Se le cerraban los párpados casi involuntariamente. ¿Qué contenía ese brebaje? Se recostó en la camilla y no supo más del mundo.

* * *

**Llueve sobre Santiago de Chile... Y he faltado a Taekwondo. Mi instructor me matará (o me regañará, al menos) D:**

**Asumi: Muchas gracias por notar esos detalles que a mí siempre se me pasan. Sobre lo de los dos puntos, ahora sí que tengo dudas, porque leyendo un texto para la U apareció el uso de las mayúsculas después de los dos puntos. Luego agarré un libro de la editorial Seix Barral y salían minúsculas. Caramba, ¿a quién le hago caso? Lo consultaré con mi madre y con mi profe-editor de ensayos de la Uni cuando lo vea. Y es verdad lo de las "y". Dios, no sólo tengo "queísmo", sino también "yísmo" D:! Intenté corregirlo en este capítulo. Oh, y gracias por la explicación de _views_ y _visitors_. Respecto a las prostis... al principio quería que fuera esclavista y después me dije: "Mientras peor el delito, más justificado el asesinato". Y no sé cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta, pensé: "Oh, me recuerda a cierto fanfic"... Así que, parcialmente, sí, se me ha ocurrido por tu historia xD Espero no te haya molestado.**

**Muchas gracias a esas personas de España (madre mía, ¡29 visitantes a lo largo del mes!), Chile (BUENA CONCHETU... ¡Holi!), México (¿sabía usted, que "órale" es la muletilla que más uso en el día?), Argentina (ah, bendito sea Borges. BENDITO), Australia (esto es nuevo para mí; ¡Muchas gracias!) y mención especial a esa persona de Pakistán que se ha pasado por aquí. (Me encantaría dialogar con esa persona y saber qué opina de la visión que los occidentales hemos adquirido a través de Assassin's Creed sobre Medio Oriente, sería interesantísimo)**

**Adiosín.**


	8. Mujeres

**Hoy me digno a actualizar. Y también me digno a librarme de la esclavitud psicológica de los _reviews_. A partir de ahora escribiré sin pensar en agradar al público para que me escriban reviews. Obviamente esto no significa que vaya a ignorar lo que me escriban, ojo. **

**Muchos saludos a mis compañeros de la U que tal vez estén leyendo esto por mera curiosidad. Ya les dije, me da vergüenza, y también les dije, cualquier crítica, díganmela sin miedo. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Mujeres**

—Es bonita.

—No sé, no parece ser muy inteligente…

—Oh, vamos. Eso no lo sabremos hasta que él hable con ella.

—Pues ve, hermano.

Kadar se separó de su grupo de amigos, adoptó su mejor postura varonil y caminó con decisión hacia una muchacha joven, muy linda, quien conversaba con una amiga animadamente.

Malik observaba la escena desde lejos, sentado en una banca apartada del bullicio en el jardín donde se cultivaban hierbas medicinales. Tenía un libro abierto en sus manos sobre el cual mantenía clavada la vista sin leer realmente, y de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para espiar a su hermano.

Normalmente se sentiría culpable, pero después de lo ocurrido hace una semana, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

_—Malik…_

_ La voz lastimera de Kadar se colaba tras la puerta de su habitación a eso de las tres de la madrugada. No era de extrañarse: muchas veces las misiones para Asesinos de bajo rango debían efectuarse en la noche para correr menos riesgo. Lo extraño era que Kadar, desde que se había convertido en Asesino, tenía su propia habitación, y en cambio estaba ante la suya._

_ Malik abrió la puerta, alarmado, y Kadar se derrumbó sobre él, riendo a carcajadas. Apestaba a vino y su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, junto con sus ojos, que ahora ofrecían un feo contraste de rojo y azul._

_—¡Kadar! ¿Qué sucedió?_

_—No molestes… —. Su hermano menor arrastraba las palabras, mientras intentaba, fallidamente, recuperar el equilibrio._

_—No, exijo una explicación —farfulló enojado Malik—. ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas a mi habitación y no a la tuya? ¿Por qué estás ebrio? ¡No te he enseñado tal falta de respeto!_

_—No eres mi madre —espetó Kadar, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la única cama del pequeño cuarto._

_ Malik iba a reprenderle nuevamente, pero el ojiazul no le dio tiempo: de un salto se puso de pie, abrió la ventana y vomitó._

_—¿¡Pero qué mierda significa esto!?_

_ Kadar respiraba entrecortadamente, pero parecía haber recuperado algo de cordura. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y repentinamente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Acto seguido salió precipitadamente de la habitación, dando un portazo y dejando a Malik más perplejo que nunca._

_—Qué demonios…_

—Qué demonios… —se repitió, observando cómo Kadar reía junto con las chicas.

Se había esperado cosas peores: tal vez a su hermano menor le había sucedido lo mismo que a él cuando asesinó por primera vez a una persona, o quizás había arruinado su misión. Pero ahora que la verdad era revelada, se sentía decepcionado.

Mujeres… Así que era eso. Al parecer, Kadar estaba enamorado, o lo había estado. _Sólo traen problemas_, pensó Malik. Por eso él sólo las poseía de vez en cuando y no llegaba más lejos. Tal vez era hora de enseñarle a Kadar que…

—¡Buen día, Malik!

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se le cae el libro que tenía entre las manos. Quien le saludaba era Basira.

—Ho… ¡Hola! —balbuceó él.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí hoy?

—Uhm…

—Oh, no me digas —interrumpió ella, mirando el libro. De pronto adoptó una expresión de extrañeza—. Vaya, no sabía que te gustara la poesía, Malik...

Malik leyó parte de la página del libro que tenía en las manos:

_A pesar de sus méritos,__  
__Ibn Zaydun ama las vergas de los zaragüelles;__  
__si hubiese visto falo en las palmeras,__  
__se habría convertido en pájaro carpintero._

Abajo salía la firma de una tal Wallada bint Al-Mustakfi. _Pero qué demonios…_ El poema era bastante agresivo, más aún viniendo de una mujer.

—N-no es lo que piensas —tartamudeó él. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el libro que había cogido.

—Está bien, Wallada es así. Me gusta cómo era —comentó animada Basira—. ¿Sabías que bordaba sus poemas con hilo de oro sobre la ropa de sus brazos? ¿Y que asistía a salones literarios? ¡Y todo siendo mujer!

Por suerte no tuvo que responder, porque de pronto el aire se llenó de gritos distantes y un Asesino joven llegó agitado al jardín.

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Los templarios están invadiendo Masyaf!

El chillido de las féminas ensordeció a Malik. Observó cómo las mujeres del lugar se reunían y se dirigían en tropel hacia las cámaras femeninas, mientras otras corrían hacia el Ala Médica.

Malik tiró el libro al suelo y, corriendo, fue hasta las puertas del castillo que daban al pueblo, donde había dejado sus armas en custodia. Se equipó, desenvainó la espada y fue al combate.

En cuestión de minutos los Templarios habían creado un verdadero infierno en la ciudadela: por todos lados había árboles y casas incendiándose, cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños esparcidos por el suelo, y Asesinos luchando desesperadamente contra los cruzados. Sobre las empinadas colinas de Masyaf se apostaban montones de arqueros cuya certera puntería jugaba a favor de los Asesinos, al menos por el momento, pues sus enemigos les superaban en número.

En un rincón, una niña gritaba aterrada: ante ella, un enorme caballero se disponía a asestarle el golpe de gracia. Malik sintió cómo la sangre le hervía: los inocentes no deben morir. Se abalanzó con rapidez sobre el hombre y le enterró la hoja oculta en el cuello antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Sin quererlo, llamó la atención de seis Templarios sobre sí. No era un buen panorama, pero estaba preparado para luchar contra varios al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, por el pecho de uno de los seis cristianos que le rodeaban se asomó una fina hoja de acero. Luego otros cuatro más fueron derrumbados boca abajo por unos Asesinos jóvenes, quienes enterraron sus hojas ocultas en las nucas de los Templarios. Cuando el primer cuerpo cayó, Malik vio a Kadar sonriéndole.

—Parece que hemos llegado a buena hora —comentó.

Malik sonrió de vuelta. Hacía días que no se hablaba con Kadar por el episodio de su borrachera, pero ahora, al verlo, sabía que no había rencores.

—Oh, por favor —rió Malik—, podría haberlo hecho yo solo.

—Sí, ya. ¿Sabes por qué nos atacan?

—No, pero no importa por ahora. Debemos concentrarnos en expulsarles de Masyaf. Yo seguiré en el pueblo; si puedes, ayuda a los ciudadanos a ponerse a salvo.

—Así se hará. Paz y seguridad.

—Sobre ti también —. Se separaron, tomando caminos opuestos.

Mientras despachaba Templarios con su espada, Malik divisó a lo lejos a Altaïr, que se abría camino a punta de sablazos hacia el castillo. ¿Qué estaría pasando allá arriba? Más allá vio a Rauf, el nuevo instructor de combate, también encarnizado en la batalla.

De pronto, un grito.

La voz que gritó le resultó familiar. Corrió hasta donde creyó que era su origen, en un rincón apartado entre unas casas, y encontró a un Templario preparándose para asestarle un golpe fatal a una figura agachada en el suelo. Era Basira.

Cogió un cuchillo pequeño y se lo lanzó al caballero. Le dio en un brazo; el hombre soltó un alarido de dolor, y se giró para verle. Craso error: la joven le clavó una afilada daga en el pecho. El Templario se derrumbó en el suelo, en un charco de sangre.

Basira caminó hasta Malik, agarrándose un costado; salía sangre de entre sus dedos.

—Eso fue… fue… ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar una daga?

—Después. Malik, por favor, ayúdame. Debo llegar al Ala Médica, me necesitan.

—Más bien, tú necesitas estar allá, estás herida —señaló Malik—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Hace un momento estabas en el jardín!

—Tuve que devolverme a buscar algo. Y mi herida no es nada.

—Bien, vamos. Quédate cerca de mí.

Malik tomó la delantera, con su espada en su mano derecha lista para atacar. Basira trotaba detrás de él, aún agarrándose un costado con una mano, mientras con la otra empuñaba la daga.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a las puertas del castillo, cuando se percataron de que estaban cerradas.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Malik.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró a su vez Basira, al ver que dos Templarios se acercaban hacia ellos.

Malik se encargó de uno rápidamente. Mientras luchaba con el otro, Basira le ayudó, enterrando su daga en la espalda del caballero.

—Sigo preguntándome dónde aprendiste eso.

—Mi padre siempre quiso tener un hijo hombre, pero en cambio me tuvo a mí. Cuando era más pequeña me enseñó a usar un puñal —relató Basira—. Pero ahora mi trabajo no es abrir heridas, sino sanarlas.

—Vaya…

—Malik, ¡mira!

En la aldea las cosas habían cambiado: los Asesinos estaban flanqueando a los Templarios hacia el cañón, en el oeste. Era un buen plan, así sus enemigos caerían al vacío.

—Basira…

—Lo sé, debes irte. Encontraré una casa y atenderé a los heridos allí. Gracias, Malik. La paz sea contigo.

—Y contigo.

Aún había mucha batalla por delante: los Templarios no estaban completamente derrotados y no pensaban retirarse; pero al menos ahora los Asesinos poseían la ventaja. Se unió a sus hermanos en la batalla.

* * *

—¿Altaïr hizo qué?

Descansaba sentado en el pasto para dejar libres las bancas a aquellos que estaban más heridos que él después de la batalla del día anterior. Abbas Sofian estaba sentado a su lado, contándole lo que había pasado en el interior del castillo mientras ellos luchaban abajo en la aldea.

—De modo que fue Haras…

—Así es.

—Y ahora Altaïr es Maestro Asesino.

—¿Acaso no era de esperarse? Es el favorito de Al Mualim. Todos esos años lamiéndole las botas finalmente le dieron resultado —comentó Abbas con amargura en su voz.

—Te guste o no, Abbas, el hombre se ha ganado el título con honor. Ha trabajado duro y además tiene talento.

Abbas emitió un chasquido con la lengua y se retiró de su lado, disgustado.

Pero la verdad es que Malik también se moría de envidia. ¡Apenas veinticuatro años y ya un Dai y Maestro Asesino! Claro, como no tenía que preocuparse por nadie más que él mismo… Aunque aún sentía mucho respeto por Altaïr. Era un rival digno.

Poco después alguien llegó a sentarse a su lado.

—Esto es de nunca acabar.

Era Basira. Malik giró la cabeza para mirarla bien.

Le pareció que nunca se había fijado con detalle en el aspecto físico de su… ¿Amiga? ¿Compañera? _Hermana_, sí, hermana quedaba mejor. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, largo, muy largo, atado en una trenza que nacía en su nuca y acababa en sus caderas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. En su tez morena sobresalía graciosamente una puntiaguda nariz. Su túnica verde olivo, ahora manchada de sangre, dejaba adivinar que era delgada, y se tapaba parte de la cabeza y cuello con un gran pañuelo amarillo. Atada a su cintura estaba su daga enfundada, aunque Malik pudo notar que en la empuñadura tenía sangre. Su busto…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi ropa está muy sucia?

—¡Ah! S-sí, mira, hay una mancha como de lodo —mintió Malik, sonrojado. Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez que se descubriera mirando partes nobles.

—Maldición —susurró ella, mirando su túnica ensangrentada—. Esto no se quitará fácilmente…

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Muy bien, gracias. Ya te lo había dicho, no fue nada.

—¿Y cómo es que ahora llevas tanta sangre encima?

—A veces, para sanar una herida, debes abrir otra, Malik.

—¿Es por eso que tu daga está llena de sangre?

—Sí; estoy aprendiendo el arte de la cirugía. —Basira suspiró profundamente—. Debo irme. Paz y seguridad, hermano.

—Sobre ti también.

Mientras la chica se alejaba, Malik se la quedó mirando. Nunca, en todos los años que la conocía, se le había ocurrido pensar que era bonita… Para él. _Sí, es muy guapa_, se dijo, _pero no pasará de allí. Primero están Kadar y el grado de Maestro Asesino_.

De pronto Kadar llegó a sentarse a su lado. Estaba muy serio.

—Malik.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano?

—Perdóname.

Malik se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya lo hice —respondió, alegre.

—Esa noche dijiste que exigías una explicación y aún no te la he dado. Aquí la tienes. Durante mi misión en Hamah, conocí a una mujer. Se llamaba Layla…

—¿"Se llamaba"? —preguntó Malik—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Kadar guardó silencio, acongojado. Malik comenzó a irritarse un poco. _¡Mujeres! ¡Sólo dan problemas! _Pero luego volvió a ver a Kadar, y comprendió que su dolor era genuino. Él no era el mejor referente para estos temas, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por su hermano menor.

—Escucha, hermano —dijo Malik, seriamente—. Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles. Atesora su recuerdo y sigue con tu vida. Además hay montones de mujeres con las cuales puedes…

—Ella era especial, Malik —le cortó Kadar, irritado—. No como las mujeres con las que tú te vas de vez en cuando.

—Eres demasiado joven aún. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Y algún día, cuando seas viejo y no tengas a nadie junto a tu lecho, te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estás —espetó Kadar. Se puso de pie y antes de emprender el camino a su habitación, sacó algo de debajo de su túnica y se lo pasó a Malik. —Por cierto, te olvidaste de esto. Buenas noches.

Malik miró lo que Kadar le había pasado. Era el libro de poesía que había tomado el día anterior. Lo abrió en una página al azar y leyó:

_Cuando las tinieblas se espesen, espera mi visita,__  
__pues creo que la noche__  
__es la mejor guardadora de secretos;__  
__lo que siento por ti, al sol impedirá brillar,__  
__a la luna salir y a las estrellas correr._

Nuevamente un poema de Wallada bint Al-Mustafki. Esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

Al leer ese nombre se acordó de Basira. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kadar tendría razón.

Decidió ir a acostarse y dormir. Tendría que entrenar mucho al día siguiente si quería estar a la par con Altaïr.

* * *

**¡Ta-da!**

**Quisiera felicitar por la presente a Asumi, quien ha finalizado su fic "Cautiva" (un fic muy bueno) y también agradecerle por su constante preocupación para que yo, una excusa de escritora, mejore cada capítulo :D**

**Hasta la próxima (es decir, hasta el Templo de Salomón).**


	9. El Templo de Salomón

******¿Sabía usted, que Wallada bint Al-Mustakfi existió realmente? Fue una poetisa andalusí por allá en el año 1000. **

**Bien, vamos a lo que concierne.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El Templo de Salomón**

Con cautela. Despacio… despacio…

—Qu…

El Templario no tuvo tiempo de completar la palabra que estuvo a punto de pronunciar: la fina hoja oculta había atravesado su cuello, al tiempo que una mano cubría con fuerza su boca.

Malik sujetó el convulsionante cuerpo del soldado con firmeza, y una vez que quedó inerte, lo tendió delicadamente sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de las minas. Con la mano derecha cerró sus párpados.

—Vamos.

Corría la primavera del año 1191, y corrían también ellos tres sigilosamente por el interior de las oscuras catacumbas de Jerusalén, sorteando vigas a través de la humedad de los túneles. Mientras lo hacían, Malik recordaba las palabras de Al Mualim cuando le informó de su misión:

_—Irás al Templo de Salomón, en Jerusalén —le había dicho el viejo—. Debes hallar el Arca de la Alianza y traerla aquí, a Masyaf._

_—¿El Arca?_

_—La reconocerás cuando la veas, pues desprende un aura dorada como ningún otro objeto que hayas visto antes. Habrá manos codiciosas, como las de Robert de Sablé, que intentarán apoderarse de ella; debes combatirlas y traer el Tesoro, cueste lo que cueste —el anciano enfatizó estas últimas palabras. Sin duda esta era una misión importantísima._

_—¿Debemos matar a De Sablé también? -preguntó Malik. El viejo pareció pensárselo._

_—Sólo si es necesario._

_—Entendido, Maestro._

_ Al Mualim retomó su habitual posición frente al ventanal, y agregó:_

_—Hay una cosa más. No irás solo._

_ Malik se sorprendió. _Que no sea él_, rezó mentalmente._

_—¿Quién me acompañará?_

_—Altaïr._

_ Malik resopló, molesto. _Tenía que ser él…_ Debía haberlo imaginado: si esta misión era importante, entonces Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, el mejor hombre de Al Mualim, necesariamente sería partícipe en ella._

Obviamente el destino no le quería. Después de obtener el título de Maestro Asesino (unos cuantos meses después de la invasión de Haras) tuvo un par de misiones con Altaïr, ocasiones donde se dio cuenta de que al hombre se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza por completo. ¿Cómo un tipo que apenas tenía respeto por el Credo había llegado a ser Maestro Asesino?

Al menos no tendría que estar soportando la soberbia de Altaïr él solo. Ahora que era Maestro Asesino, Malik debía entrenar novatos y Asesinos de bajo rango, y en ocasiones los llevaba consigo durante sus misiones para enseñarles unas cuantas cosas; en virtud de ello, invitó a Kadar a acompañarle ese día. Sin embargo, prefirió no revelarle los pocos detalles que conocía sobre la misión, pues si era tan importante como para que dos Maestros Asesinos tuvieran que llevarla a cabo, debía tener también un carácter confidencial. Tan sólo le dijo a su hermano menor que debería sentirse honrado por estar allí.

Llegaron a otro túnel. Altaïr llevaba la delantera, porque era el superior; inmediatamente detrás iba Kadar y, al último, Malik. De pronto Altaïr se detuvo, indicándoles con una mano que hicieran lo mismo.

Malik pudo observar cómo Altaïr, con el sigilo de un gato, sacaba con un tirón de la mano su hoja oculta y se agachaba para asestar un silencioso golpe de gracia a un sacerdote que estaba unos metros delante de ellos. Un sacerdote templario.

Pero el pobre viejo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ni buscando el Tesoro; simplemente oraba en voz baja, ensimismado.

—¡Espera! —susurró a Altaïr—. Tiene que haber otra manera. Este no necesita morir.

Altaïr le ignoró: con agilidad y precisión extraordinarias acabó con la vida del hombre enterrándole la hoja oculta entre la nuca y la primera vértebra. _Ahí está de nuevo, rompiendo el Credo_, pensó Malik, molesto. Luego miró a Kadar, y lo que vio le enojó aún más: sus azules ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Excelente forma de matar —dijo su hermano menor—. La fortuna favorece tu hoja.

—La fortuna no; la destreza. Quédate observando un rato más y puede que aprendas algo.

—En efecto, te enseñará cómo ignorar todo lo que el Maestro nos ha enseñado —terció Malik. No iba a permitir que Kadar siguiera admirando a semejante idiota.

—¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho tú? —le preguntó Altaïr con desdén.

—No habría atraído la atención sobre nosotros. No habría tomado la vida de un inocente. Lo que habría hecho es seguir el Credo.

—"Nada es verdad, todo está permitido". Comprende estas palabras. No importa cómo terminemos nuestra tarea; tan sólo que la hagamos —respondió Altaïr.

—Pero ese no es el modo…

—Mi modo es mejor.

Si las miradas mataran, Malik y Altaïr estarían descuartizándose el uno al otro en ese momento. Pero finalmente Malik lo pensó mejor. _Atente a la misión_, se dijo, _es lo único que importa ahora_.

—Reconoceré el terreno más adelante. Trata de no deshonrarnos más.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, rápida y sigilosamente, saltando entre vigas salientes hasta llegar a un gran muro con una escalera. A los pocos minutos escuchó a Kadar llegar a su lado, y luego a Altaïr, quien ni siquiera les miró: simplemente subió la escalera a toda velocidad. Un minuto más tarde escuchaban un suspiro ahogado: seguramente Altaïr había asesinado al guardia Templario que estaba vigilando el arco. Luego le siguieron, y los tres llegaron hasta una gran cámara.

Una sensación de sobrecogimiento invadió el pecho de Malik, y estaba seguro de que no era el único que sentía lo mismo. Habían llegado al Lugar Sagrado del Templo de Salomón (o lo que quedaba de éste), un mudo testigo de siglos de historia, de conquistas y pérdidas, de fraternidad y lucha, del poder del hombre que actúa en el nombre de su dios. Y ahí, en un pequeño altar, estaba el Tesoro.

—Allí… Esa debe de ser el Arca —susurró Malik, maravillado por lo que veían sus ojos. Coincidía con la descripción que le había hecho Al Mualim. Su aura era… única…

—¿El… Arca? ¿De la alianza? —murmuró Kadar entrecortadamente. Sin duda estaba también asombrado.

—No sean tontos —les reprendió Altaïr—, no existe tal cosa. Es sólo una leyenda.

Pero Malik pudo ver en su rostro, lleno de penumbras, que el Maestro Asesino no acababa de creerse sus propias palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Kadar.

Malik vio que unas sombras se acercaban al Lugar Sagrado del Templo.

—¡Silencio! —susurró Malik—. Alguien viene.

Era Robert de Sablé, junto con cuatro caballeros más. Al Mualim tenía razón: seguro iban a encontrarse con él. El Gran Maestre de los Templarios señaló el Arca y habló:

—La quiego al otgo lado de la puegta antes del amaneceg. Cuanto antes la tengamos, antes podgemos centgag nuestga atención en esos chacales de Masyaf.

Su acento francés tenía algo de cómico, pero la situación era lo suficientemente seria como para que Malik no se distrajera por esa nimiedad.

—Robert de Sablé —dijo Altaïr—. Su vida es mía.

—No —replicó enojado Malik—. Nos han pedido que recuperemos el tesoro y nos encarguemos de Robert sólo si es necesario.

—Se interpone entre el Arca y nosotros —respondió Altaïr, algo impaciente—. Yo diría que es necesario.

—¡Discreción, Altaïr! —rogó él.

—Querrás decir cobardía. Ese hombre es nuestro mayor enemigo y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de deshacernos de él.

Malik también empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Ya has roto dos principios de nuestro Credo. Ahora romperás el tercero: "no comprometas a la Hermandad" —le avisó.

—Soy tu superior, tanto en título como en habilidad. No deberías cuestionarme —espetó Altaïr, y se dispuso a bajar por una escalera.

Malik resopló, enfadado. Odiaba estar así, atado de manos. ¿Cuántos grados le separaban a él de Altaïr? ¿Unos dos, o tres? Sabía que le faltaba muy poco para conseguir la experticia en hoja corta, y luego de eso debía probar su experticia en espada, para poder usar el mismo sable que ahora llevaba Altaïr. Si no se hubiera roto la pierna y retrasado en su entrenamiento años atrás, ahora estarían hablando de igual a igual. _Un idiota más en el puesto equivocado_, pensó Malik. En fin, si algo salía mal en esta misión, que se aseguraría de completar, sería culpa de Altaïr.

Él y Kadar vieron cómo Altaïr se acercaba a los Templarios, que ya le habían visto.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —susurró Malik a Kadar—. Vamos.

Siguieron a Altaïr. Con una seña de mano, Malik indicó a Kadar que se quedara detrás, mientras él avanzaba hasta quedar casi frente a De Sablé. Altaïr ya había comenzado a hablar:

—Alto ahí, Templarios. No son los únicos que tienen asuntos aquí.

—Ah… Bueno, esto explica la desapaguición de mi hombge —dijo Robert de Sablé. Malik notó que los caballeros ya tenían una mano en la empuñadura de sus espadas—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieguen?

_Que no haga algo estúpido_, rezó Malik.

—Sangre —respondió Altaïr, y saltó hacia de Sablé al tiempo que sacaba su hoja oculta.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —Malik alcanzó a frenarle un poco con un brazo.

La fuerza del Gran Maestre era asombrosa: con un par de movimientos rápidos ya tenía inmovilizado a Altaïr, y ni siquiera le significaba gran esfuerzo mantenerlo a raya. Malik sabía que de Sablé era el peor enemigo de los Asesinos, pero por esta vez, se puso de su parte.

—No sabes dónde te metes, Asesino. Te pegdonagué la vida tan sólo paga que vuelvas con tu Maestgo y le des este mensaje: él y los suyos han pegdido Tiega Santa. Debeguía huig ahoga que tiene la opogtunidad. Si se quedan, todos moguigán.

Dicho esto lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared del fondo de la cámara, que para desagradable sorpresa de Malik, cedió y dejó caer un montón de grandes rocas, pilares y vigas, cerrando la salida más rápida que tenían. Altaïr había quedado al otro lado: ahora eran sólo dos Asesinos contra cinco Templarios. No, contra cuatro Templarios y un mastodonte.

—¡Hombges: a las agmas! ¡Maten a los Asesinos! —ordenó de Sablé.

_¡Mierda! _Malik en un instante desenfundó su hoja corta; echó de menos su espada, que había preferido dejar afuera del Templo para moverse más rápida y sigilosamente. El corazón se le salía del pecho. A su lado vio a Kadar, que incluso bajo la poca luz que había se notaba que estaba pálido. Los hombres les rodearon peligrosamente. Malik se fijó en uno, el que estaba más cerca de Kadar, y se dispuso a atacar a ése.

El sonido del choque de aceros y gritos inundó la sala de inmediato. Eran dos, y se enfrentaban a cuatro: Robert de Sablé parecía pensar que los hermanos eran muy poca cosa para él, pues no tomó parte en el combate. Malik eligió a dos, al igual que Kadar.

Un golpe le abrió a Kadar una larga herida en el pecho, provocando que soltara un aullido de dolor. Malik, enrabiado, le hizo pagar caro al insolente que osó hacer daño a su hermano menor, atravesándole el estómago con su espada corta. Ahora eran tres contra dos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Kadar se volvía a poner de pie, con la túnica ensangrentada.

—¡Kadar! ¡El Arca! —gritó Malik, al tiempo que se defendía de un ataque directo de parte de uno de los Templarios. Evitó un corte pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la boca.

Kadar asintió, y corriendo fue a trepar la pared hasta donde se encontraba el Tesoro. Malik continuó la batalla, pero ahora contra dos caballeros: uno abandonó la lucha y se fue a perseguir a su hermano.

Con un hábil movimiento despachó a otro Templario rompiendo su defensa con la hoja corta y clavándole la hoja oculta en el cuello; el desdichado apenas pudo gritar. Ya sólo le quedaba uno. ¡Lo estaban logrando!

—¡Mal… ! —escuchó gritar a Kadar, y alzó la vista un segundo para llenarse de horror.

Malik observó, en un instante fatal, el dorado Tesoro resbalando de los dedos de la mano derecha de Kadar; sus rodillas, doblándose; la enorme hoja de acero que atravesaba el pecho de Kadar, acompañada de un chorro de sangre; los ojos azules de su hermano, mirando directamente a los suyos propios, con un horroroso rictus de dolor, mientras caía en el aire.

No fue él. No fue él, Malik Al-Sayf, quien comandó a su cuerpo para que corriera en dirección a Kadar, cuyo cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. No fue Malik quien de un empujón apartó de su camino a Robert de Sablé, haciéndole tropezar y caer; no fue él quien sintió el frío acero penetrar su brazo izquierdo; no fue él quien alzó la hoja corta y rebanó el cuello del Templario que atacó a Kadar.

Tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos. Convulsionaba de una manera horrible, muy distinta a la del Templario que había matado una hora antes. Apenas podía respirar. De pronto, los temblores cesaron.

—Gracias, hermano —susurró Kadar. Y se quedó inmóvil.

Sí fue él, Malik Al-Sayf, quien cerró esos ojos azules para siempre; sí fue él quien, a toda velocidad, cogió el Tesoro con la mano derecha, pocos segundos antes de que la mano de Robert de Sablé lo tocara; sí fue él quien miró primero a Kadar, luego al Arca bajo su brazo, luego a de Sablé acercándose a él, y finalmente a la escalera por donde minutos antes había bajado Altaïr; sí estaba en sus cabales, cuando corrió hacia la escalera, intentando hacer que su brazo izquierdo respondiera a sus órdenes.

Saltó de viga en viga y corrió a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, hasta llegar a la luz del ocaso. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó junto a los caballos en los que habían llegado a las minas; notó que faltaba el caballo blanco de Altaïr. De un solo salto montó al suyo y le espoleó, haciendo que el animal relinchara y comenzara su veloz galope. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para ver si le perseguían.

Cuando la luz del sol finalmente murió, Malik miró hacia atrás, y lloró.


	10. El regreso

**Creo que necesito estudiar Psicología más profundamente para hacer este tipo de capítulos. Eso, o simplemente soy una pésima escritora y debo mejorar en el campo de la literatura.**

**No sé quiénes me leen desde Chile (lectores ninjas), pero de todas formas agradezco que siempre hayan visitantes chilenos por aquí. Oh, me sentía tan sola... Registrarse aquí y hacer un poco el ridículo escribiendo malas historias es difícil. Ahora entiendo algo mejor a mis amigos pseudo-artistas.**

**Oh, y también agradezco a quienes me leen desde España, México y Argentina; muchas pero muchas muchas muchas gracias :D (También a algunos colados de otros continentes, como Israel e Italia, pero seguro pasaron por aquí sólo por mera curiosidad y no leerán más. Hay que ser franca, ¿no?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El regreso**

Comida. Agua. Sueño... Sueño... ¿Dónde estaban los asentamientos humanos cuando los necesitaba? No exigía mucho, tan sólo un lugar discreto en el pasto o sobre un montón de... Ah, al fin, un montón de paja. Dejaría descansar a su caballo y de paso él podría dormir un poco, oculto entre el heno.

No había pegado un ojo en veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por lo que vio no le estaban siguiendo, o tal vez ya les había sacado alguna ventaja a Robert de Sablé y sus hombres, pero aun así no debía bajar la guardia: lo más probable era que De Sablé estuviera reuniendo un batallón para dirigirlo contra Masyaf, o bien enviando hombres para que le interceptaran en el camino y le quitaran el Tesoro.

Como fuere, eso no era lo que le impedía dormir. Era Kadar. Kadar y su último aliento.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró por una muerte? Hace doce años, cuando su madre falleció. Pero en ese entonces las cosas eran muy distintas: tenía dolor en su corazón, pero era compartido con su hermano, y además su padre aún estaba vivo. Luego se había jurado vivir por Kadar y protegerlo con su vida. Cuando el muchacho creció y se independizó, Malik seguía manteniendo su juramento.

Ahora… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Un grado de Maestro Asesino? ¿Un Tesoro Templario? ¿Por qué seguía empeñándose en acarrear el Arca bajo su brazo y seguir el camino hacia Masyaf, si había perdido lo más importante?

La respuesta la encontró en Kadar. _Porque en este Tesoro vive el último acto de mi hermano_. _Porque él habría seguido el Credo y no habría comprometido a la Hermandad_.

Y también por algo más. _Porque así el desgraciado de Altaïr tendrá una muerte en su conciencia, la muerte de un hermano, y le matarán por desobediencia y traición_.

Ah, Altaïr era el culpable de toda su desgracia, y el destino no le negaría una revancha legítima. Le haría sufrir, dándole donde más le dolía: su orgullo. Haría que lo expulsaran de la Orden y que Al Mualim le humillara delante de toda la Hermandad; después, él se daría el lujo de matarlo. Cuando le preguntaran, diría que murió de fiebre, o que se confió demasiado y un sarraceno o un cruzado se aprovechó y le mató. ¿Quién se iba a preocupar?

Cuando Al Mualim viera que Altaïr era un traidor, lo ascendería a él, Malik, para ser su mano derecha; él aceptaría. Estaría un tiempo al lado del viejo, quizás. Y entonces, cuando le enviaran de misión a cualquier parte, iría a una fosa común, donde descansan los muertos de nadie en cada ciudad, y se quitaría la vida.

Tuvo un escalofrío. Se tendió sobre el heno a un costado del camino y procuró dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

* * *

Kadar sólo mantenía su rictus de dolor al tiempo que el Templario lo apuñalaba una y otra vez, y Malik, que estaba ahí, a pesar de correr con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, no podía alcanzarlo.

De pronto se despertó, con el rostro perlado de sudor. Respiró agitadamente, intentando calmar su corazón. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche, y cuando estuvo más calmado se puso de pie y decidió continuar su viaje.

El dolor de su brazo no le daba tregua: le ardía como nunca, y también le picaba, probablemente porque la piel estaba intentando cicatrizar. Le costaba moverlo… Intentó apretar la mano izquierda, pero los dedos apenas se movían. Obviamente no era un buen augurio, pero por ahora no le importaba: tenía que llegar a Masyaf cuanto antes, informar a Al Mualim sobre la misión y advertir a la Hermandad de que probablemente los Templarios les atacarían.

Pensándolo bien, la herida de su brazo debería importarle algo más, porque llamaba mucho la atención, al igual que toda su ropa, que estaba ensangrentada. Además no podía dejar que le vieran llevando el Arca. Apenas viera una aldea "tomaría prestada" alguna cosa.

Buscó su caballo, lo montó y comenzó a galopar, dejando que el viento nocturno refrescara su acalorado rostro. Después de unas tres horas vio en el cielo un águila volando en círculos: una atalaya, lo que significaba que debía haber alguna ocupación humana cerca. Cuando se acercó unos kilómetros más vio unos estandartes rojos con la estrella y la luna del Islam... Sarracenos. Al menos era mejor que toparse con Templarios justo ahora...

Arreó al caballo hasta una fuente de agua lejos de la vista de los pocos soldados que había en el lugar y, al desmontar, se dobló un tobillo y cayó de bruces al suelo: con su brazo izquierdo inerte y su brazo derecho sosteniendo el Arca, le era cada vez más difícil mantener el equilibrio. _Mierda, lo que me faltaba: llegar sin pie ni mano a Masyaf_. Se acercó a una casita, miró a su alrededor, se asomó por una ventana hacia dentro de la vivienda a ver si había alguien, y de un salto entró en ella.

El lugar estaba oscuro y olía a moho, aunque se notaba que todavía vivía gente allí. Casi se sintió mal por haber entrado: era una casita humilde, pobre, donde probablemente vivían dos personas. Encontró una manta café en un dormitorio, se la puso sobre los hombros como pudo (era difícil hacerlo con una mano) y, pensando en que se le resbalaría con el viento del galope, sostuvo los extremos con los dientes mientras con un cuchillo arrojadizo hizo una especie de broche. Ahora no se le veían ni el brazo herido ni el tesoro; perfecto.

Salió por donde entró, se subió a su caballo como pudo y retomó el galope a toda velocidad hacia Masyaf. Algún día devolvería lo tomado a quien fuera que viviera allí.

* * *

Todo lo que había comido en los cinco días de viaje habían sido unas pocas almendras y pasas, y no había bebido más que unos cuantos sorbos de tanto en tanto, para llegar cuanto antes a Masyaf. Estaba agotado y adolorido. Sentía los labios agrietados, su cuerpo en extremo sucio y maloliente, su brazo izquierdo balanceándose inerte y su estómago dolorosamente vacío, pero lo ignoró todo, pues le faltaba muy poco para llegar a Masyaf: ya podía ver las torres más altas del castillo a lo lejos.

Era preciso que llegara cuanto antes, pues la noche anterior, escondido entre unos árboles para hacer sus necesidades, vio a lo lejos, iluminados por la luz de decenas de antorchas, unos grandes estandartes blancos con una cruz roja: Templarios. Robert de Sablé le estaba pisando los talones, pero al menos, por lo que pudo ver, no llevaba consigo a un gran ejército, sino a un pequeño batallón de unos doscientos o trescientos hombres.

Al fin llegó ante las grandes puertas de Masyaf, custodiadas por dos guardias Asesinos. Para que no le confundieran se despojó de la manta café que llevaba puesta, dejando de nuevo visible su brazo ensangrentado y el Arca en su mano derecha. Condujo a su caballo hasta el bebedero y lo desmontó con cuidado. Vio allí mismo un caballo blanco: sin duda era el que había usado Altaïr para ir al Templo de Salomón, y el mismo que tomó para huir de ese lugar. De modo que ya estaba ahí…

Atravesó las puertas y apenas entró a la plaza del mercado, alguien se acercó a él.

—Rauf.

—¡Malik! —exclamó Rauf, sorprendido—. Tu brazo…

—¿Está el Maestro en su torre?

—S-sí, de hecho Altaïr acaba de ir hacia allá… Pero…

No se detuvo a seguir escuchando: se fue cojeando lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al castillo. Mientras subía las empinadas colinas chocó con un _fedayin_.

—Fíjate por…

—Ten esto y sígueme —Malik puso el Arca en las manos del aturdido hombre y continuó su camino. Pronto escuchó los pasos del Asesino tras los suyos.

Por fin había llegado. Ahora iba a ver ese hijo de puta de Altaïr lo que era bueno.

* * *

Traspasó las puertas de la fortaleza ante la sorprendida mirada de los guardias y de Abbas, que estaba por ahí cerca. Mientras caminaba tiró por el camino su hoja corta; la hoja oculta no se la quitó, pues de todos modos no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, y tampoco se dio la molestia de sacarse los cuchillos para lanzar de su bota izquierda. Así, parcialmente desarmado, y ante la atónita mirada de los que estaban en el patio de entrenamiento, entró a la biblioteca.

Escuchó las voces de Al Mualim y Altaïr discutiendo.

—¡No hables! ¡Ni una palabra más! —escuchó decir a Al Mualim—. Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenemos que preparar otra fuerza.

—Te juro que lo encontraré —dijo Altaïr—. Lo encontraré y...

—¡No! ¡No harás nada! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente! —exclamó enojado el anciano—. ¿Dónde están Malik y Kadar?

Malik se detuvo, expectante, tan sólo a unos cuantos escalones de la escena.

—Muertos.

—No —interrumpió Malik, posicionándose a unos metros de ellos—. No muertos.

Vio el rostro de Al Mualim con la sorpresa estampada en él; luego desvió su mirada a la cara de espanto de Altair, que estaba pálido y boquiabierto. Le fulminó con la mirada, traspasándole una mínima parte de todo el odio que sentía por él en esos momentos.

—¡Malik! —exclamó Al Mualim.

—Yo aún vivo, al menos —dijo, y avanzó cojeando unos pasos hacia ellos. Estaba cansadísimo y sus fuerzas le abandonaban, pero nada impediría darle su merecido a Altaïr como había planeado.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó el viejo.

—Muerto…

Oh, Kadar… Si tan sólo estuviera allí. Por culpa de Altaïr. ¡Ese imbécil!

—…¡Por tu culpa! —exclamó, señalándole.

—Robert me sacó de la sala. No había modo de volver. No podía hacer nada…

—¡Porque no hiciste caso de mi advertencia! ¡Todo esto pudo haberse evitado! Y mi hermano… ¡Mi hermano seguiría vivo! —gritó, lleno de odio—. Tu arrogancia casi nos cuesta la victoria.

—¿Casi? —inquirió Al Mualim.

Por fin, ahora era el momento glorioso. Le hizo unas señas al _fedayin_ que le seguía.

—Tengo lo que tu favorito no consiguió encontrar —dijo, débilmente. Sentía que se iba a desmayar—. Aquí, tómalo.

El joven depositó el Arca en el escritorio de Al Mualim, y Malik pudo ver cómo el rostro del Maestro de los Asesinos se iluminaba, ilusionado. Seguro que estaba obsesionado con el Tesoro.

De pronto se escucharon a lo lejos estruendos, gritos de espanto y choques de acero. _Mierda, es de Sablé_. Un Asesino entró corriendo a la biblioteca.

—Por lo visto, he vuelto con más que sólo su Tesoro —dijo Malik, al tiempo que el Asesino llegaba hasta ellos.

—¡Maestro, nos atacan! ¡Robert de Sablé ha sitiado el pueblo de Masyaf!

Al Mualim volvió a la realidad.

—Así que busca pelea, ¿no? —dijo—. Muy bien. No se la negaré —Se dirigió hacia el mensajero—. Informa a los demás. La fortaleza debe estar preparada.

El hombre salió disparado a cumplir la orden. Luego Al Mualim se volvió hacia Altaïr.

—En cuanto a ti, Altaïr, nuestra discusión tendrá que esperar. Debes dirigirte al pueblo. Destruye a esos invasores. Échalos de nuestro hogar.

—Así se hará —respondió Altaïr, y salió disparado también a enfrentarse a los Templarios.

_Ni se te ocurra morir en batalla_, pensó Malik con odio, mirando a Altaïr alejarse.

—Y tú, Malik —el viejo se dirigió a él—, ve cuanto antes al Ala Médica. No puedes luchar en esas condiciones.

—Si me lo permite, Maestro, he de informarle sobre la misión.

—¿Qué más debo saber? La has cumplido y el Tesoro está con nosotros —replicó Al Mualim, tenso; sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, de pronto pareció algo más relajado—. Pero está bien. Sé breve, pues la situación lo amerita.

Malik le contó todo lo que sucedió dentro del Templo de Salomón. Cuando terminó su relato, el viejo se quedó un rato pensativo, y luego dijo:

—Gracias, hijo. Has hecho bien en contarme.

—Merece la muerte, Maestro. Es lo justo.

—Tengo una sorpresa especial para Altaïr; tendrá su castigo, no lo dudes.

Era todo cuanto quería escuchar por ahora.

—Ahora ve al Ala Médica, hijo. Ordenaré que te ayuden.

—No hace falta, Maestro; aún no me han abandonado todas mis fuerzas.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y salió cojeando de la Torre. El triste espectáculo que vio frente a él le dio un segundo aire: había cuerpos de asesinos y ciudadanos repartidos alrededor de la arena de entrenamiento, y otros cuantos heridos de gravedad tendidos en el suelo.

—¡Hijo! ¡Oh, hijo mío!

Un rafiq lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de un joven Asesino. A su lado, abrazando a un niño pequeño, lloraba la que al parecer era su esposa. Y el niño… El niño no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero comenzaba a hacer pucheros al ver a sus padres llorar. _Kadar_…

Buscó las armas que había lanzado al suelo antes de entrar a la Torre, se armó y, cojeando, se dirigió a la salida del castillo, pero una figura se interpuso en su camino. Era Abbas.

—El Maestro ha ordenado que seas trasladado al Ala Médica, hermano —empezó el musulmán.

—Mira este lugar y dime que no tengo que estar allá abajo defendiendo a mis hermanos —respondió Malik.

—Ah, ¿desobedeciendo una orden directa, Malik? Parece que has aprendido algo de Altaïr después de tu misión…

Malik sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Levantó su brazo bueno para golpear a ese infeliz.

—Eh, eh, eh, calma, hermano —repuso rápidamente Abbas—. Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones, pues ignoro lo que sucedió dentro del Templo de Salomón. Tal vez si me lo cuentas podré comprenderte mejor, ¿sabes?

Abbas intentaba fallidamente dar un tono de amabilidad a sus palabras, algo que Malik ignoró; le convenía que el rumor de la deslealtad de Altaïr se expandiera, así que le contó brevemente a Abbas lo que sucedió en Jerusalén. Cuando terminó su relato, Abbas casi se relamía los labios de placer malsano, probablemente fantaseando con la humillación que Al Mualim haría padecer a Altaïr.

—Tranquilo, Malik —le dijo Abbas—. Altaïr tendrá su merecido. Espera y verás —sonrió de una manera que no le gustó nada a Malik—. Ahora vamos al Ala Médica.

—Puedo ir solo. Ayúdalo a él —respondió Malik, señalando a un Asesino que venía llegando, cuya túnica estaba llena de sangre.

Abbas resopló y fue de mala gana a ayudar al malherido, momento que Malik aprovechó para escabullirse y salir por las puertas del castillo.

Los Templarios se estaban acercando cada vez más peligrosamente al castillo, de modo que Malik no tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar pelea. Considerando su estado físico, decidió primero usar los cuchillos arrojadizos. Pese a que su mente estaba aturdida por el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo, logró acertarle a dos Templarios en el cuello. Cuando se le acabaron las afiladas municiones sacó su hoja corta y se puso en guardia.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para combatir: un Templario se acercó a él, con su espada en alto. El choque de aceros no se hizo esperar. Malik se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero inevitablemente su lado izquierdo era ahora su punto débil, y el Templario le atacó por ese lado. Un golpe de espada rompió la costra de sangre seca del brazo izquierdo de Malik y penetró aún más profundamente en la herida, provocando un rugido de dolor de parte del Maestro Asesino.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la vista ennegrecida, moteada de puntos blancos y un pito agudo inundando sus oídos; con la vista nublada vio, en un instante, al Templario alzando su espada para proporcionarle el golpe de gracia; y al instante siguiente, una de las rodillas del Templario. Con todas sus fuerzas, Malik enterró la hoja en un costado de una de las rodillas del cruzado; éste maldijo en un idioma incomprensible para él, dejó caer la espada y se derrumbó en el suelo, sosteniéndose la rodilla herida con las dos manos. Malik se arrastró hasta el Templario y le remató, atravesándole la garganta con el cuchillo.

_¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! _Ya prácticamente veía negro, estaba sordo y sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie.

Tal vez... tal vez era esto lo que quería ahora. Morir con honor, y acompañar a su hermano en la tumba. Si moría ahora, cubriría de honor el nombre de los Al-Sayf; si moría ahora, no tendría que sufrir más por la muerte de Kadar; si moría ahora, no podría presenciar la muerte de Altaïr... ¿Valía la pena seguir vivo?

No pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas: volvió a caer de rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.


	11. Las pérdidas

**Hola a todos y a todas.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo es laaaaaargo.**

**Gracias, Asumi, por indicarme las correcciones pertinentes. A ver si ahora está algo mejor D:**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La pérdidas**

Sentía los párpados algo pesados, pero estaba reconfortantemente descansado. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Abrió los ojos con lentitud para acostumbrarse al escenario en que se encontraría, fuera cual fuera.

Miró primero el techo, todo de piedra gris, y luego a su derecha. Se encontraba en un cuartito pequeño, frío y pobremente iluminado por una ventana y una antorcha en una de las paredes. A juzgar por la luz que se reflejaba en el techo, era mediodía.

Se percató de que estaba tendido en un duro camastro, y sintió, bajo la abrigadora sábana que le cubría hasta el cuello, que todo su torso estaba desnudo. A su derecha, a la altura de su cabeza, había un escritorio cuya superficie estaba cubierta por tazas, paños blancos, una pequeña palangana de cerámica llena de un agua negra y un par de candelabros.

Luego giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Distinguió una cabellera castaña y un pañuelo amarillo: a menos que sus ojos le engañaran, a su lado estaba Basira, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. Cerca de ella había otra mesita con dos morteros y una pequeña vasija conteniendo un líquido que despedía un olor familiar.

Estaba… Estaba en su propio cuarto. A mediodía. Intentó recordar qué fue lo último que había hecho antes de dormirse (_¿En qué momento me dormí?_, se preguntó). Oh, el Templario, claro. Pero… Pero todo parecía estar tan sereno ahora, _como si nada hubiera pasado_. Entonces, ¿todo eso del Templo de Salomón nunca había sucedido realmente?

No; si así fuera, ¿por qué razón su cuarto estaría lleno de ungüentos y vendas? ¿Por qué estaría Basira allí, durmiendo a su lado?

¿Acaso se había acostado con ella? Qué extraño, no recordaba haberla seducido o algo por el estilo. Lo más probable es que se hubiera rendido ante el encanto de su rango de Maestro Asesino. Desde que alcanzó el puesto el año pasado, varias chicas de la Orden lo miraban con algo más que mero respeto en sus ojos.

Eso venía a confirmar sus mejores sospechas. _Todo eso del Templo fue una pesadilla_, se reafirmó, _y acabo de despertar de ella._ ¡Menuda pesadilla! Ahora sólo debía levantarse e ir a tomar la merienda junto a Kadar. Porque si estaba en lo cierto, Kadar nunca murió, sólo había soñado su muerte. ¡Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando le contara su sueño!

Sentía un ardor en su brazo izquierdo. Intentó levantarlo para examinarlo mejor, pero…

—Mi brazo… ¡Mi brazo!

Todo lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo era una porción algo más arriba del codo; después de los vendajes no había nada más, aunque Malik aún podía sentir como si tuviera antebrazo, manos y dedos.

Basira se había puesto de pie de un respingón al escuchar el grito. Malik la fulminó con la mirada, en busca de una respuesta para esta calamidad en su cuerpo, pero todo lo que encontró en sus ojos marrones fue tristeza y un extraño aire pacificador. _Oh, no._ Si ahora no tenía brazo, eso significaba que… Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, preparándose para las malas noticias.

—Lo siento tanto, Malik —musitó ella, acongojada.

—Fuiste… ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Fuiste tú! —. Sintió cómo la ira comenzaba a invadirle.

—¡Si no lo hacíamos, la infección podría haberte matado! —explicó Basira—. Lo siento, Malik… Era necesario.

—¿Necesario? ¿Qué voy a hacer con sólo un brazo? ¡Debiste dejarme morir!

—Kadar habría…

—¡No metas a Kadar!

No se había equivocado, esto _realmente_ era una pesadilla. Kadar no estaba esperándole para comer, porque él mismo sostuvo entre sus brazos su cuerpo moribundo y cerró sus ojos cuando su hermano exhaló el último aliento. Era todo una horrible pesadilla, desesperante al extremo de quitarle el aire de los pulmones y de querer arrancarse las entrañas con las manos desnudas. Jamás debió abrir los ojos. Jamás…

No pudo evitarlo. Se agazapó como un niño en el regazo de Basira y lloró amargamente, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Una vez que se tranquilizó, decidió que era hora de obtener algunas respuestas. Basira había salido a buscar algo, y cuando volvió, con un bulto de ropas limpias y vendajes entre sus manos, se quedó mudo, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Malik? —preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Terrible —respondió él con voz débil. A pesar de todo lo que había dormido, se sentía agotado.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras ella examinaba su muñón, el cual aún le provocaba escozor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —inquirió finalmente.

—Tres días. Regresaste en muy mal estado del Templo de Salomón… Ni siquiera fue necesario drogarte para hacerte la cirugía —respondió Basira, mientras miraba la horrible masa de piel cosida que ahora era su muñón—. Esto está algo mejor —agregó, pensativamente.

—¿Y Robert de Sablé?

—Corrió por su vida, con las manos vacías.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y alguien entró. Era una anciana de cabellos blancos y piel muy arrugada: Uzma. Llevaba puesto un largo delantal blanco con la insignia de la Orden bordado en el pecho.

—Hola, Malik —saludó parcamente la vieja, yendo a posicionarse al lado izquierdo de la cama en donde se encontraba él—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Mejor, gracias —mintió. Al ver esa insignia de la Orden en el delantal, recordó algo—. ¿Dónde está Al Mualim?

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte aún, niño —le advirtió la anciana severamente—. Está en su torre, pero dijo que vendría en un rato.

—Debo ir a verle —Malik intentó incorporarse, siendo detenido por una mano de Uzma.

—Malik Al-Sayf, tu insolencia sólo es equiparable a la de tu padre cuando venía a este lugar —espetó ella—. Si te digo que no te levantes, no te levantarás. Además, el Maestro ya te vio, pero en esos momentos andabas de... paseo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Casi mueres, Malik —terció Basira.

Malik suspiró, intentando recordar lo último que hizo antes de despertar. Ah, sí, el Templario. Oh, y…

—¿Y Altaïr?

—¿Qué pasa con Altaïr? —preguntó la anciana.

—¿Sigue vivo?

Las mujeres le miraron confundidas.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Basira.

_Bendito sea Alá_. Si Altaïr hubiera muerto en batalla se habría convertido en un mártir de la Orden sin haber recibido castigo alguno. Pero por otro lado, si no estaba muerto, ¿cuál había sido el castigo de Al Mualim para él?

—Debo ir a ver al Maestro —repitió, tratando de incorporarse nuevamente.

—De ningún modo, jovencito —volvió a detenerle la vieja.

Antes de poder responder nada, golpearon a la puerta. Uzma fue a abrir, encontrándose frente a frente con Al Mualim. Le invitó a entrar.

—Buenos días, Uzma, Basira, Malik —saludó el anciano—. Señoras, si nos disculpan…

Las dos mujeres salieron de la salita, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Al Mualim se acercaba a él. Malik se sentó en la camilla, algo nervioso y expectante. Esperaba que, al menos, el castigo de Altaïr fuera peor que la muerte.

—Paz y seguridad, Maestro —saludó.

—Sobre ti también, Malik. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Bien. Maestro, si me lo permite…

—Quieres saber sobre Altaïr, ¿o me equivoco?

Malik guardó silencio en respuesta.

—Ha recibido su castigo.

—¿Morirá?

—No. Ha sido degradado. Ha vuelto a ser un novato.

Malik se sonrió con malicia. Las cosas estaban yendo tal como había planeado en su camino de regreso a Masyaf días atrás. Ahora era cuestión de esperar a que muriera. Porque, pensándolo bien, no valía la pena gastar energías en matar a ese desgraciado de Altaïr; con lo arrogante que era, seguro se confiaría y sería aniquilado por algún oponente lo bastante astuto.

Además, estaba el Credo. Altaïr había roto el Credo, y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. Si mataba a Altaïr, estaría cometiendo la misma falta de éste. _El Credo es lo más importante, _recordó decir a Al Mualim muchos años atrás, cuando era tan sólo un novato.

—…Y tendrá que trabajar duro para recuperar su rango. Ya ha comenzado —añadió Al Mualim.

—¿Recup…? Maestro, él no puede volver a ser un Maestro Asesino. ¡Por su culpa murió mi hermano! ¡Por su culpa los Templarios casi tomaron Masyaf! —exclamó airado.

—¡Silencio! —Al Mualim le acalló levantando una mano—. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Altaïr podrá redimirse. Y tú le ayudarás a enderezar su camino.

—¿Qué?

—Hijo... Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. También tú.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir? —Malik tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Qué quiso decir con ese "_también tú_"?

—No puedo permitir que retomes tu labor de Maestro Asesino sin tu brazo. Pero aportarás a la Orden de otra manera —Al Mualim comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. En cuanto Uzma te dé el alta, partirás a Jerusalén. Serás el nuevo líder de la Oficina de Asesinos de la ciudad. Tendrás hombres a tu cargo, quienes cumplirán tus órdenes. Te encargarás de recabar información y registrar las misiones de todos nuestros hermanos allí. En palabras simples, serás el líder de los Asesinos de Jerusalén.

Malik se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba esto, para nada. Eran precisamente las palabras que quería escuchar para su retiro, pero cuando fuera viejo, ¡no a los 26 años!

Pero era Al Mualim quien se lo ordenaba. Era la Ley en persona. ¿Qué era un hombre sin la ley? Era una escoria social. Era como Altaïr.

—Sí, Maestro —suspiró resignado.

—Cuando tengas el permiso de Uzma, empaca tus cosas. Viajarás en una caravana.

—Sí, Maestro.

Al Mualim se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir por ella, se volvió hacia Malik.

—Y, Malik… Kadar estaría orgulloso.

_Kadar_. _Jerusalén_. De pronto recordó algo muy importante.

—Maestro —llamó, justo antes de que Al Mualim cerrara la puerta—. ¿Mi hermano… recibió una sepultura digna?

Al Mualim se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí —contestó al fin—, la recibió —. Y se fue, algo apresurado.

* * *

Por primera vez en días iba a dormir sin estar bajo el efecto de drogas calmantes. El _hammam_ le había sentado bien: su cuerpo estaba limpio, su cabello lavado expelía un agradable aroma, se había rasurado la barba y el masaje que recibió de parte de aquella muchacha vació su mente de preocupaciones, al menos por el momento.

Desvestirse le tomó al menos unos diez minutos. Lo que más le irritaba de su nueva condición corporal era la sensación de tener, todavía, su mano; casi podía sentir la presión de la punta de los dedos contra la palma de su mano izquierda al cerrarse en un puño.

Vestirse le iba a tomar a lo menos otros diez o quince minutos; decidió no hacerlo y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, semidesnudo. De un soplido apagó la vela y cerró los ojos.

Recordó esa sensación de vacío que tuvo cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Eso no había sido nada… Nada. En una semana perdió hermano, brazo y status. Había sido despojado de las únicas dos cosas que lo sacaban de la cama cada día y le hacían caminar: su hermano y su propia carrera como Asesino. El mundo se había hecho demasiado grande… grande… grande… gran… de…

—¡Tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres ganarme!

Estaban en el patio de entrenamientos, él y Kadar, escalando una torre lo más rápido que podía. Se reía a carcajadas, y a su vez podía escuchar la risa de su hermano menor. Cuando llegó a la cima, Kadar estaba sentado en la azotea.

—¡Hey, Kadar! ¡Vamos a bañarnos!

—¡Detrás de mí!

De pronto Kadar se dio media vuelta y se alejó dando grandes saltos, unos saltos de por lo menos cinco metros. La torre, por algún extraño motivo, ahora parecía ser sumamente baja. Malik persiguió al ojiazul, aunque no podía saltar tan lejos. _Así es mi hermano_, pensó.

Llegaron a un enorme lago, muy oscuro, dentro del cual unos caballos se encontraban bebiendo. Kadar se zambulló de un salto, pero al salir del agua para respirar, extrañamente no estaba empapado.

_Un momento_, pensó Malik dentro del sueño. _¿Kadar no está muerto? ¡Pero si yo mismo cerré sus ojos!_

No le dio mucha importancia a ese pensamiento. Estaba seguro de que era cierto, pero no constituía más que un mero eco dentro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en ese lago. Además, él también quería nadar.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía buscaba y guardaba las pertenencias que llevaría a Jerusalén. Ya había llenado un bolso de cuero con mapas, pergaminos en blanco, plumas, tinteros y compases; en otros equipajes había guardado unas cuantas ropas de civil y libros. Decidió darse un respiro y vestirse, pues tendría que ir a reunirse con los integrantes de la caravana rumbo a Jerusalén.

Tardó diez minutos en ponerse la ropa, y no pudo hacerlo por completo: todo iba bien, hasta que intentó atarse el cinturón de cuero con la cinta roja. _Maldita sea_, pensó enojado. Decidió echarse la túnica negra de _rafiq_ encima y taparse lo mejor que podía para que no se viera su falta de cinturón, ya encontraría la manera de ponérselo.

Porque ahora era un _rafiq_ y debía vestir como tal, mientras Altaïr, por lo que había escuchado en rumores la noche anterior, iba por ahí con su uniforme de Maestro Asesino a pesar de ser, técnicamente, un novato. Tal vez haya sido ese pensamiento odioso el que le condujo automáticamente al baúl donde alguien, en su inconsciencia durante los días anteriores, había guardado sus armas.

Su hoja oculta estaba manchada de sangre, tal como la recordaba cuando llegó a Masyaf días atrás. ¿Debería ponérsela? Se ató lo mejor que pudo las correas en la piel del brazo derecho, pero no puso en funcionamiento el mecanismo: teniendo una sola mano, perder un dedo sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Dejó que la túnica negra cubriera el arma y así, casi listo, salió de sus dependencias, pensando cómo iba a llevarse todo su equipaje.

—Buen viaje, Malik.

Abbas Sofian estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, en una postura desgarbada, pero amigable.

—Paz y seguridad, Abbas —saludó Malik—. ¿Buscas algo?

—Ese día no te di mis condolencias. Siento la muerte de tu hermano. —Abbas hablaba con sinceridad.— He venido porque pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Y veo que no me equivoco. —Señaló el lugar donde debería estar el cinturón de Malik, sonriendo.

Malik agradeció ese gesto, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan amargado como Abbas. Era un buen tipo: al menos no era arrogante, y seguía el Credo. Además, también odiaba a Altaïr.

Abbas ató el cinturón de Malik correctamente, y cargó con un baúl y dos grandes bolsos. Mientras caminaban en dirección a las caballerizas, comenzó a hablar:

—Es una lástima. Todo esto. No estuviste despierto, pero después de la invasión de Robert de Sablé, este lugar era un reguero de cadáveres —comentó, mientras atravesaban el patio de entrenamiento—. Y todo por culpa de un sólo hombre.

Malik notó el súbito cambio de tono en la voz de Abbas, desde uno melancólico a uno resentido. No dijo nada, pero centró toda su atención en lo que diría a continuación.

—Ese Altaïr... Si hubiera sido por cualquiera de nosotros, ya estaría muerto por traición. Y sin embargo, Al Mualim le ha concedido una segunda oportunidad. ¿De verdad crees que se lo merece, después de lo que te hizo a ti y a tu hermano?

—No —respondió rotundamente Malik, enojado—, por supuesto que no se lo merece. Es un imbécil arrogante, rompió nuestro Credo y trajo la desgracia a Masyaf. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es? ¡Ahora ni siquiera es Maestro Asesino y sigue pavoneándose por ahí con su uniforme de Dai! —terminó, alzando la voz.

—¡Exacto! —adhirió Abbas—. Él siempre ha usado el Credo y las órdenes de Al Mualim como más le convengan a su propio beneficio, sin importarle los demás. Por si fuera poco, es un pésimo mentiroso.

Malik recordó, súbitamente, el día que vio por primera vez a Altaïr. En efecto, ese día Altaïr y Abbas peleaban, y ahora recordaba por qué: Altaïr había afirmado que el padre de Abbas, Ahmad Sofian, se había suicidado en lugar de abandonar la Orden. ¡Pero qué hijo de...!

—Por aquí, Dai.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo llegaron a las caballerizas. Un grupo de personas, a lo lejos, le hacían señas para que se acercase. Cerca de donde estaba él, había dos carretas con equipajes.

—Fin del camino —dijo Abbas. Acomodó el equipaje de Malik en una de las carretas y con una breve inclinación, se despidió y se retiró, volviendo a Masyaf. _Es buen tipo_, pensó Malik.

Fue hacia el grupo de personas que le hacían señas. Seguramente eran los hombres que estarían a sus órdenes en Jerusalén. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con... ellos.

Eran los amigos de Kadar. Malik sólo los conocía de cara y no de nombre. Eran cuatro muchachos de 22 años, todos sin placas de metal en sus brazales izquierdos y con expresiones respetuosas en sus rostros.

—Dai —le saludó uno de ellos, haciendo una profunda reverencia—. Es un honor estar a tus órdenes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Malik.

—Mi nombre es Farid —respondió el muchacho. Se caracterizaba por tener una abundante barba negra y el cabello rasurado—. Y ellos son Nadim, Zayn y Hamza. —Señaló a los otros tres chicos, quienes también hicieron una reverencia.— Nos hemos ofrecido a acompañarte, en honor a nuestro hermano caído.

Malik simplemente se quedó sin palabras por la emoción. No sabía que Kadar tuviera tan buenos amigos.

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la escena: Basira llegaba trotando hasta ellos acarreando un bolso de cuero; un novato a su lado llevaba dos enormes morrales. El pobre chico jadeaba de cansancio.

—Perdón por el retraso —jadeó ella al llegar—. Enseguida estaré lista.

Casi había olvidado que Uzma ordenó a Basira viajar con él a Jerusalén como su curandera personal. Ella sería la encargada de revisar su brazo todos los días. Mientras no le molestara con preguntas incómodas sobre Kadar…

* * *

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comer u orinar. Malik se ocultó bajo la capucha de su túnica blanca y llevaba la delantera de la caravana porque no tenía ganas de conversar.

Necesitaba pensar.

Había tantos sentimientos pujando por tomar el control de su mente, que si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento "¿Cómo te sientes?", no sabría responder. Sentía ira contra todos, y a la vez contra nadie… No. Esa no era la forma correcta de describir lo que le sucedía.

Era un imbécil de primera, así de simple. ¡Debería matarse por ser tan estúpido! Si no le hubiera pedido a Kadar que fuera a por el Arca, aún estaría vivo. Peor aún: jamás debió haberlo invitado al Templo de Salomón, ¡mucho menos sabiendo que Kadar era un Asesino de bajo rango! ¡Imbécil! Si se matara ahora, ¿podría la muerte darle algún respiro, consuelo o disculpa para deshacerse de ese asfixiante sentimiento de culpa que le invadía?

Pero no era lo único. También estaba Kadar y su maldita ingenuidad. Él también era culpable: si hubiera aprendido a ser más fuerte, si hubiera entrenado más o al menos si hubiera sido lo bastante sensato como para rechazar su invitación al Templo, nada de esto habría pasado. Sin duda Kadar tenía talento para escalar porque era más ágil que muchos Asesinos al hacerlo, pero nunca perfeccionó esa habilidad: prefería entrenarse en combate, tal vez porque había quedado impresionado tras escuchar cómo él, Malik, había obtenido su grado de Maestro Asesino al enfrentarse a ese arrogante de Barbarroja y su ejército ario. Ése fue su error: creer en fantasías. Creer que ser Asesino es ser un héroe.

Todos eran unos estúpidos. Todos, partiendo desde él mismo hasta el mismísimo Al Mualim. Los amigos de Kadar eran estúpidos porque lo acompañaban en sus andanzas por el jardín de Al Mualim en busca de chicas; Altaïr era estúpido porque no respetaba el Credo; Kadar era estúpido porque era ingenuo; Basira era estúpida porque le amputó el brazo; Robert de Sablé era estúpido porque era Templario y además su acento era ridículo; Abbas era estúpido porque era rencoroso; Al Mualim era estúpido por mandarlos de misión al Templo de Salomón; sus padres fueron estúpidos por haber muerto y dejarlos a su suerte; él mismo era estúpido porque… porque…

Porque se había salvado. Él debió morir, no Kadar.

—Es hora de armar las tiendas, Dai.

La voz de Farid, el joven calvo y barbudo, lo despertó de sus meditaciones. Recién entonces notó que la noche se cernía sobre ellos, siendo reflejadas sus estrellas sobre el agua de un riachuelo que corría por el lugar.

Una vez las tiendas estuvieron listas y la fogata que habían improvisado crepitaba sin temor, Malik se dispuso a dormir, o al menos a hacer como que dormía, cuando Basira se le acercó.

—Malik, ¿me dejas ver tu brazo? —pidió.

A regañadientes se sacó la túnica negra y con dificultad se despojó también de su túnica blanca y el chaleco gris, dejando su torso al desnudo. Basira se inclinó y desenvolvió las vendas de su brazo izquierdo, para luego mojar un paño con el líquido de una cantimplora y pasárselo por el muñón. Le escoció: era vino.

—Cuando lleguemos a Jerusalén, tal vez te pueda descoser la herida —comentó ella—. Dime, ¿te duele mucho aún?

—Puedo soportarlo. Aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ese brebaje que me diste en el Ala Médica —respondió él. Dormir sin soñar con Kadar era una idea tentadora.

—Te refieres a la adormidera —sonrió Basira—. Traje un poco, espera un momento.

Malik volvió a vestirse y bebió el líquido amargo rápidamente; mientras antes surtiera efecto, mejor.

* * *

Ya iban por el segundo día de viaje. Seguía odiando a todos. ¿Acaso iba a morir con tanto rencor en su corazón? Tal vez sí. Le atraía la idea de la muerte, pero no podía permitírsela… No ahora que tenía a cuatro hombres y a una mujer bajo su protección. No ahora que era el nuevo _rafiq _de Jerusalén. Tal vez más adelante, cuando ya a nadie le preocupara lo que hiciera, se permitiría morir en paz.

Se sentía aún más estúpido por odiar a Kadar. Podía ser (_haber sido_) débil e ingenuo, pero era (_fue_) su hermano menor. Más allá de que Kadar fuera (_fue_) el único familiar que le quedaba (_quedó_), era (_fue_) el único ser humano capaz de sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, el único en quien confiaba (_confió_) plenamente y el único por el que habría dado su vida sin titubear.

Qué patético. Ni siquiera podía referirse a su hermano menor usando los verbos en tiempo pasado. Una parte de él aún creía que Kadar aparecería de un momento a otro para regresar juntos a Masyaf y conversar sobre sus misiones y andanzas.

_Dar la vida_… Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, Malik, respirando aún. Dar la vida por otros es una mentira, una de las tantas promesas falsas que los seres humanos se hacen entre sí para vivir la ilusión del amor. La naturaleza del hombre es velar por su propia supervivencia. Y también está en su naturaleza ser un bromista y prometer altruismo sin exigir nada a cambio. ¿Era entonces él, Malik, un bromista por no haber podido salvar a Kadar?

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al responder esa pregunta.

Era una verdadera lástima que a Basira se le hubiera acabado la infusión de adormidera. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar soñar.

* * *

Tercer día de viaje. O cuarto. Ya había perdido la cuenta, y no le importaba retomarla.

¿Tenía esta tortura un final? Si así era, estaba demasiado lejos.

Había soñado con Kadar. Peleaban en el patio de entrenamientos con las manos desnudas, a raíz de una discusión respecto a la nueva afición de Kadar por el vino, una discusión bastante subida de tono. Luego el escenario cambiaba y Malik corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser capturado por unos extraños hombres de sombra que algo querían de él, no recordaba qué. Mientras corría, podía ver a lo lejos el momento exacto en el cual Kadar, con el pecho ensangrentado, le ofrecía una última sonrisa.

No pudo retenerlo: cuando despertó, en medio de la completa oscuridad, lloró en silencio, mordiéndose el puño para acallar sus sollozos. Le habría gustado gritar a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones, golpear o más bien destruir algo, una casa, una jarra de cerámica o una tela, cualquier cosa; realmente deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo permaneció así, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con el puño en la boca y los ojos bien cerrados, tratando de ignorar cuán patético podía llegar a sentirse.

¿Tenía esta tortura un final?

* * *

Un día más de viaje. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de viaje? ¿Una semana? ¿Cuándo se escondía el sol y comenzaba a brillar la luna, sin que él se diera cuenta?

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. O pronto lo estaría.

Durmió apenas. Había soñado que se enfrentaba él solo a una multitud de enemigos. Blandía su espada valerosamente y con la agilidad y precisión que le caracterizaban, repartía estocadas mortales. De un salto clavaba su acero en el cuerpo de Robert de Sablé; con un giro por la espalda penetraba la carne de un Templario; de frente, enterraba la espada en el cuello de Altaïr, quien moría ahogado en su propia sangre. Malik veía en sus ojos dorados cómo se extinguía su detestable vida. Cuando acabó con todos, apareció Kadar, felicitándole. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el suelo desapareció y él cayó al vacío, sabiendo que nada amortiguaría su caída.

Luego venía lo peor: despertar y enfrentarse a sus propios demonios.

Primero sentía ira; al instante siguiente, inconmensurable tristeza, para luego dar paso a una asfixiante culpa. Distintas voces en su cabeza susurraban insultos y desgarradoras palabras de dolor. Una de esas voces susurraba, desesperada, que terminara ya con esto, con _todo _esto.

Sus ojos no eran más que ventanas empañadas: veía a través de ellos, sin mirar realmente. Ahí venía alguien a decirle quién sabe qué cosa. Era Zayn. Malik captó algo sobre caballos y agua. Caballos y agua… caballos y agua… Oh, sí, caballos. Había que dar de comer y de beber a los caballos. Asintió con la cabeza y Zayn se alejó. Otra figura se acercaba a él. Era Basira. Desapareció de su vista y de pronto sintió un tirón en su cintura; al parecer le había atado el cinturón correctamente, algo que él todavía no lograba hacer con su única mano. Después decían algo sobre… sobre… ¿Qué demonios importaba? Sólo montaba su caballo cuando Farid avisaba que estaban listos para continuar el viaje.

Si al menos pudiera conversar con alguien… Pero no era factible con ninguno de ellos: dado que era quien ostentaba el rango más alto, debía dar el ejemplo de un Asesino de mente fría, en completo control de sus sentimientos. Si al menos pudiera escribir… Mas era imposible hacerlo montado todo el día sobre un caballo. Si tan sólo fuera uno más de ellos, alguien de rango tan inferior cuyas acciones apenas repercutieran en la estabilidad de la Orden...

Si tan sólo Kadar estuviera ahí.

* * *

No sabía qué día de la semana era, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: era el último día de viaje.

Ya era hora de que las grandes murallas de Jerusalén aparecieran frente a ellos. Estaba tan distraído que apenas se percató de que habían atravesado las puertas y llegado a la Oficina. Con ayuda de los amigos de Kadar y los hombres del ahora antiguo _rafiq_ de Jerusalén, instaló todos sus libros y mapas en las estanterías y guardó sus armas donde las tuviera más a mano.

Una cosa era la Oficina; otra muy distinta era dónde viviría. Inmediatamente detrás de la Oficina se erigía una casa bastante amplia, bien amoblada y en la cual perfectamente podían convivir más de cuatro personas. Sería allí donde Malik dormiría, comería y, en fin, viviría como un civil más.

Para su alivio, descubrió que escalar con sólo un brazo no era imposible. Al principio le costó, pues perdía el equilibrio fácilmente; pero luego de intentarlo varias veces, descubrió que todo lo que tenía que hacer era asirse firmemente a un resquicio y saltar muy rápidamente al siguiente, antes de perder el equilibrio. No podría escalar atalayas con eso, pero al menos podría desenvolverse como Asesino por la ciudad, trepando por los tejados.

Al anochecer, antes de ir a su habitación en la casa tras la Oficina, decidió quedarse un rato a solas en ésta. Se tendió sobre los cojines tirados afuera de la Oficina, pensando.

Tendría que vérselas con Altaïr nuevamente. Tendría que ayudarle. _Ayudarle_.

Se incorporó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas uno de los almohadones, el cual voló por los aires para terminar estrellándose contra una de las fuentes de agua en la pared. Luego pateó los demás, uno por uno, tan o más fuertemente que el primero. Cuando ya no quedó ninguno más que patear, recogió uno y comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente con su única mano.

Ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que comenzó a llorar. Cuando se dio cuenta, dejó su violento quehacer de lado, entregándose de lleno a las lágrimas.

Fue una bendición.

* * *

**Aprovecho de saludar y agradecer especialmente a tres personas:  
**

**Asumi, gran escritora (¡y editora!), cuya opinión, sea contraria o adepta, siempre es bienvenida (como la de todos), y quien ha dedicado siempre un sensato comentario a este intento de fanfic;  
Cristina HS, reciente lectora de este fanfic (Cuando leí tu _review_ no lo podía creer, a alguien en el mundo le gusta cómo escribo oh Dios mío esto es maravilloso); y a  
Jarred, persona muy cool que escribe muy muy bien. (Si usted sabe inglés, lea _Rising Sun_)**

**Tampoco me olvido de ustedes, lectores ninjas provenientes de España, Argentina, Chile, México y... ¡Perú! ¡Sí! (¿Soy sólo yo, o el mundo es maravilloso?). A todos ustedes, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! =)**


End file.
